Two Weeks!
by New-Classic22
Summary: Tripp and Izzy both have feelings for each other, but neither know what to do about it! Tripp/Izzy. Mostly Romance, A lot of humor, some drama! Enjoy! Rating may go up in later chapters! Discontinued - Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**Two weeks!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own I'm in the Band and I probably never will!**

**AN: I am australian so if a word is spelt differently eg. Favourite, Colour, etc... it is most likely the australian spelling. Also this is my first fanfiction ever so please be nice. Im only 14!**

**Chapter 1: Crush**

"HEY KID"

Derek yelled as Tripp passed the kitchen. "Look at what we did!"Tripp looked at his band mates with confusion. "What is it?"

"Come on little man," Burger said "Its a statue of Ash made entirely out of silver spoons!" Tripp looked even more confused. "Why?"

"Wait! I thought it was Burger!" said Ash, earning a high five from Derek and a growl and a glare from Burger. "Look guys, I dont have time for this." Tripp said. "Do any of you have a mirror?" They all turned to Derek. "Just because I am so insanely handsome, doesn't mean I carry a tiny mirror around with me, psht, honestly. Though it might be a good idea..."

"Fine I'll just use..." Tripp looked around for a second, then turned to the sculpture. "That'll work!" The three older men started mumbling in confusion. Tripp took hold of one of the shiny silver spoons in the sculpture and pulled. Derek, Burger and Ash gasped... but the sculpture stayed standing. Tripp began to look at his reflection in the spoon when he saw a spider on the table where the statue was sitting.

Burger shrieked and jumped onto the kitchen counter. "Don't worry, I got it!" said Ash. "NO!" Tripp, Burger and Derek yelled as Ash hit the table with his shoe, crushing the spider, but also knocking over the spoon sculpture. "Well" sighed Derek after the clatter stopped. "That's five hours of our lives we're never getting back!"

All the weasel's sighed and entered the living room. "Kid, why did you need a mirror so desperatly you couldn't have just walked to the bathroom?" Derek asked when they were all seated on the couch. "And why are you dressed so nice for school?" Burger continued. "And why do you smell like you're wearing cologne?" asked Derek. "And why do you look so nervous?" Burger stated with a grin. "And why do we keep saying 'And Why'?" said Ash, though his comment was ignored by the others.

"Wait a minute!" Derek exclaimed. "oh no!" sighed Tripp. "Tripp, answer A, B, or C.

A) You have a new girlfriend you haven't told us about, which by the way would be a breach of paragraph 2 subsection E of the Weasel Code.

B) You have a crush on a girl at your school, or

C) You are back together with Lana. Which one? Please not C!" Derek inquired.

"Don't worry, I'm not back with Lana! My answer to your question Derek is..." Ash made a drumroll noise on the coffee table. "Ash!" "What?" "Stop!" "Kay" Ash said, deflated. "My answer is B." Tripp answered.

"Ooo, you dog, who's the lucky girl?" Derek asked with a sly grin. "No one you know. I have to go or I'll be late for school, later guys." Tripp said as he rushed to the door. "Oh, remember to pick up the spoons, or else mum will kill you!"

"Stop it little man, I eat things bigger than your mum for breakfast!" said Burger proudly. "But do you really want to be kicked out and have to live in the Band Van again?" inquired Tripp. The band thought about it for a second, and then they all ran full speed into the kitchen, and Tripp left for school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tripp arrived at school about 30 minutes early, because, without realizing it, he had ran three quarters of the way. All he knew now was that he was going to be there to greet his best friend when she arrived. _Best Friend._ He thought. _Man I wish she was more than just my Best Friend! Her beautiful chocolate brown hair, her slim/tan figure, her deep brown eyes, her AMAZING voice. God, I wish she knew how much I love her!_

"Having a nice daydream are we, Trippy?" Tripp jumped sky high when he heard, and saw Izzy. Even with that smirk on her face she was the most perfect girl he had ever seen. She was wearing a white T-Shirt with a black dimonte pattern, a leather Jacket, black jeans, and black boots with a small heal. Her hair was out and she was wearing black and silver bracelets on her right wrist. "Why are you so jumpy?"

"Why are you?" Tripp retorted, knowing how dumb and weak he sounded. "Ooo burn!" Izzy said sarcastically, the smirk not leaving her face. "So whatcha dreamin of?" "Umm… Nothing, just…" Tripp internally started to panick, but tried not to show it on his face. "the, umm… the gig Iron Weasel is playing in two weeks. It's gonna be huge!" Tripp lied, hoping Izzy would end the conversation there. No such luck.

"Can I sing back up? Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please,Please, pretty, pretty PLEASE!" she half pleaded, half whined, grabbing Tripp's shirt to prove how desperate she was. _She is so cute when she begs! If she was my girlfriend, she would never have to beg for anything! _"Yea, sure Izz, but I'll have to check with the guy's" _Please don't let go, please don't let go… _"OK, where's the gig?" Izzy asked as she let go of his shirt and collected her algebra and science books from her locker. _Damn! _"**Rampage!**, It's a new club in town, we are playing on metal night." Tripp said with a grin. The whole band was really psyched to be playing somewhere popular for once, and on a SATURDAY night. It was the best gig they had had in a very long time.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Izzy as Tripp grabbed his books and the both headed for class. They were late but neither of them really cared. "Race you to the top of the stairs?" said Izzy eagerly. "Fine, but you always cheat."Tripp said. "Me? What, I would never!" Izzy said in mock horror. "Anyway, 1, 2… Hey IZZY!" By the time Tripp got to (2) Izzy was already speading towards the stair case. Izzy started to laugh at him as she ran up the stairs. She momentarily forgot to look where she was going. "Hey, IZZ LOOK OUT!" Tripp shouted, but it was too late. Izzy tripped over a juice box that was left on the step, And hit her head on the railing of the stairs.

"OH MY GOD IZZY!" Tripp yelled as he ran over to her unmoving form. He turned her over and looked at her face. Blood was coming out of a wound on her hair line. Tripp started to panick. _Please don't be dead, no, okay your breathing, good! What do I do? Umm, okay… _Tripp rested one hand under her neck to support her head, and the other under her knee's, picking her up bridal style. Then he ran, very carefully, to the school nurse. When he was about half way there, Izzy began to wake up. "What happened? What are you doing? Why are you carrying me?" She said groggily. "Don't worry, It's just me Izzy, Tripp! You hit your head, you'll be okay." Tripp said, slowing to a walk.

"Tripp? How are **you** carrying me?" Izzy said with a half grin. "Hey! Just so you know I work out like five times a week!" Tripp said, pretending to be offended. "Really? I don't think it's working too well cheese-brain." _That's the Izzy I know and love! And there's that word again, LOVE! It's really starting to annoy the crap out of me! Wow, even with a bleeding head she looks beautifull! _"Hey Tripp, why is my face all sticky?" Her words shook him out of his thoughts immediately. Tripp stopped and lay her down on one of the benches. _Umm… What should I do? Oh, I know. _"Sorry Izz" "For wha… oh" He started to take off his flannelet shirt and then his white T-Shirt, then he put his flanny back on.

Tripp lent down and started wiping Izzy's face with his T-Shirt, getting rid of the blood. The wound had stopped bleeding but he was still worried. She just lay there, shocked at his compassion. "Hey Izzy, do you reckon you could stand up?" He asked, his words laced with worry. "Yea, probably…" She was sitting up now and felt okay, holding the shirt to her head. Tripp helped her stand but she was a little unsteady, so she put her arm over his shoulder, and he held her around her waist. They walked like that the rest of the way to the nurse.

* * *

**So Read & Review! This will be a multi-chapter fic. ****Reviews make me update faster so yea! Constructive criticism is cool but please no flames. I will also except any idea's you have with open arms! (imagine my arms are open!) Anyway...**

**LOVE, LOVE, LOVE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two weeks!**

**Disclaimer: If you didn't get it the first time, I don't own I'm in the Band! I wish I did but I don't.**

**AN: Like I said I am Australian so if any words are spelt differently eg. Favourite, Colour, etc... it is most likely the Australian spelling, Unless it is really wrong, like gahdjyebkjsic….**

**Two weeks!**

**Chapter 2: It's just Morphine!**

Because the wound was very deep, the nurse, Mrs. Fitzgerald, decided to call an ambulance for Izzy. "Tripp? I feel sick… what happened?" said Izzy. "Izzy, I told you already! You fell on the stairs… You hit your head." Tripp was really confused. Izzy frowned at Tripp. "Really? I've got a killer headache… hmm, you might be right." "Isabella? Can you please describe what you are feeling right now?" said Mrs. Fitzgerald in her emotionless tone. "I've got a massive headache, seriously, huge! And I feel sick like I'm gonna…" Just as then Izzy bent over the side of the bed she was laying on and vomited in the garbage can next to bed.

"When is the Ambulance getting here?" Tripp wondered anxiously. "I'll be back in a moment." said the nurse as she walked out of the door, completely ignoring Tripp's question. "Tripp, I feel dizzy… and really, really tired, and everything's all blurry! What's happening?" Izzy asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I don't know hunny, I don't know." _Hunny? Where did that come from! _Tripp sat next to Izzy on the bed and stroked her head to calm her down, avoiding the cut, and it seemed to work immediately. Her brow that was tightly furrowed loosened.

_I thought she was feeling better! She was walking and everything! Now she can barely stay awake. What am I going to do? I already know what I'm gonna do, I am going to stay with her all the time, no matter what. She is gonna get better by the gig. _Just as Tripp finished that thought, the paramedics rushed through the door with a stretcher, and started lifting Izzy onto it. Tripp rushed over to the man who appeared in charge and said "I'm gonna ride in the ambulance with her, okay?" The paramedic looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Umm sure kid… Are you her friend?" "I'm her **best** friend! I'm not leaving her!"

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN YOU JAR-HEAD DROP-OUTS! TRIPP **HELP**!" Izzy yelled as they lifted her onto the stretcher. "Shhh, Izz, they're not gonna hurt you. And I'm not gonna leave you, Okay?" Tripp shushed as they all left the nurses office, Tripp walking next to Izzy. "U, Okay… Thank you Tripp!" Izzy said as they left the school and the paramedics lifted her into the ambulance. As he jumped in behind her he saw a crowd of students forming at the school entrance, but they were too far away to be recognized by anyone. "What's that?" asked Tripp, panic evident in his voice. The paramedics were injecting a big needle into Izzy's arm.

"It's just morphine; it'll make her go to sleep" Said the man sitting next to Tripp. Tripp sighed. _At least it'll make her not feel anything. _"Hey! 'HER' is right here you know!" Izzy said angrily. _That's my girl! Don't take things lying down. _

All these medics were really starting to piss Izzy off! They were sticking her with all these needles and shit. But soon the feelings numbed, and she drifted off into a deep sleep, to the sound of Tripp's voice. "Every things gonna be all right"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the hospital everything was quiet. Tripp was sitting alone in a big white waiting room. He had been there since the ambulance got there 3 hours ago. He looked at his watch. _3:27, hmm, about ten minutes since I last checked. _Just then, Tripp heard a commotion in the hallway outside the room. He looked out of the doorway and could not help but laugh. Derek, Burger, and Ash were being held by security guards, and Beth was trying to get them free!

"Mum? What's going on?" Tripp asked as he walked into the hall. "Oh Thank God! Little man, come help us out!" Burger yelled when he saw Tripp. "Excuse me Mr. Campbell… Do you know these people?" The nurse at the desk asked. "Yea, they are my friends… and that is my Mum." Beth gave her son a sarcastic smile and walked in the waiting room. "Thanks Kid. So how is Izzy?" Asked Derek. Tripp's face returned to the emotionless state it was a few moments earlier.

"I haven't been able to see her since we arrived 3 hours ago!" Just as Tripp said that a doctor, who looked in his 20's, emerged from the opposite hallway, the one with the patient's rooms. "Is anyone her for a… Isabella Fuent-aaahhhhh!" As he was talking Burger ran up and crash tackled him to the ground. "Burger! Let him up!" Tripp yelled. "Sorry, I'm still all revved up from those guards! Grrrr! Ar Oooooohh!" Burger yelled as he stood up, and he lifted the doctor to his feet.

"Well, I guess you are all here for her. You can see her now if you like, but only one of you." Everyone turned to look at Tripp. "She is not awake yet, but she is getting there. Please call us if she wakes up." The doctor, Dr. Marshall, said as they walked to Izzy's private room. Tripp stood in front of the door as Dr. Marshall walked away, and then he pushed open the door.

Her wound was stitched up. Aside from that and the fact she was asleep, she looked completely normal! Like nothing had happened. Tripp sat in the uncomfortable plastic seat next to her bed. About ten minutes later Tripp started to doze off.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Hey Izz!" said Tripp as Izzy walked into the garage. "Wazzup?"Asked Izzy as she flopped onto the part of the couch that was not covered in clothes. "Nothin much. The guys are out getting pizza and Mum is at her karaoke night… thing." Izzy and Tripp both shuddered at the thought, then they both started to laugh. It started as a chuckle, but quickly escalated to a hysterical fit of laughter and neither of them could stop! Tripp fell on the couch, tears running down his face. "Hehe… Izzy… ha… Why are we still… heheha… laughing?" Tripp tried to ask. "I… don't know! Haha! It wasn't even that funny!" Laughed Izzy. She fell onto Tripp, and Tripp draped his arm over her side like it was the most natural thing in the world. _

_Soon the laughter subsided and they were simply laying there, Izzy in Tripp's arms. "Izzy, I have to tell you something" said Tripp seriously. Izzy lazily sat up. "What? Don't tell me it's another plan to get Lana back…" Tripp thought he could sense some venom in Izzy's voice. "No, nothing about Lana!" Izzy turned around on the couch, laying on the arm rest so she was now facing Tripp. "Kay rock star, Shoot!" _

"_Izzy, I don't know how to say this but…" Tripp started, stumbling over his words. "Get on with it cheese-brain." Said Izzy, rolling her eyes. "IthinkI'minlovewithyou!" Tripp said, rushing to get the words out of his mouth. "What?" asked Izzy, looking confused. "I'm so sorry for putting this on you Izz, I understand if you just…"Izzy interrupted him. "No Tripp, I meant 'What?' as in 'What did you say!' You were talking so fast I didn't understand you!" Izzy said with a trademark smirk. 'Yeh that's right, I trademarked it. Got a problem with that?'_

"_Oh right…" Tripp inwardly smacked his forehead. "I said… I think I'm in love with you, wait no… I __**AM**__ in love with you." Tripp waited for the look of disgust to come, or panic, or anger, or humiliation, but none of them did. The first emotion Izzy showed was shock. And then her brow furrowed into a look of thought, and then happiness, with… relief mixed in? This all happened in the space of 2 seconds. "Wow Tripp… I don't know what to say… This isn't some weird prank week thing is it?" Her face then turned to suspicion. "No way Izz! You might find this weird but I think I've felt this way for a long time, I only just realized it." Her face relaxed again. _

"_Tripp I…" Izzy started but was cut off." If you don't stop me, I'm gonna kiss you now." Said Tripp, leaning closer to Izzy. Izzy was momentarily stunned, but then she leant up to Tripp. When their lips connected, it felt like the fourth of July. Sparks flew and they both felt like they were lighter than air. Then Tripp started to deepen the kiss. He ran his tongue slowly against her lips, almost begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and they began a battle for dominance that neither of them would win. Tripp was all but laying on Izzy, supporting his weight on his right arm so he didn't crush her, and running his left hand over her flat stomach. She let out a soft moan. "Tripp" _

_But it sound kind of disjointed. Like it was coming from a far away land. Then everything started to fade._

_

* * *

_

**Sorry it has taken so long to do this. I just got back to school and i hope this is good... **

**Well I like it, so HA! Anyway thankyou to all of my beautiful reviewers and like I said before I can always do with ideas and CONSTRUCTIVE critism.. Other wise you are just being mean for no reason. :( **

**LOVE, LOVE, LOVE! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two weeks!**

**Disclaimer: If you didn't get it before now, I DONT OWN I'M IN THE BAND! **

**AN: I am Australian so if a word is spelt differently eg. Favourite, Colour, etc. it could be the Australian spelling. But feel free to tell me any mistakes I may make, be it grammatical, factual, or spell-it-ual in your REVIEWS!**

**Chapter 3: Let's go Home!**

Tripp sat up blearily in the plastic chair. "Izzy?" He looked down at the sleeping girl. She made no reply. _That's weird; I could have sworn I heard her. _"Tr..." Tripp look at Izzy. _What is she saying? _"Tripp" Tripp let out a gasp of surprise. _She must be dreaming about me. No way, could she? _Tripp got up from the seat and sat down on the edge of the hospital bed. He looked at her lovingly and reached a hand out to stroke her hair, then he moved his hand down to cup her cheek, rubbing small circles with his thumb. "Please wake up soon" said Tripp in a hoarse whisper. "Please"

Meanwhile, Izzy was dreaming.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Hey Tripp!" yelled Izzy as she walked into his living room. "Kitchen!" She heard him yell back. "Nah, its Izzy" She said with a grin as she went through the kitchen door. "You think soooo funny don't you" Tripp said "Yes, yes I do." She continued to grin, although she was getting a dirty look. "So, what're you doing today?" She questioned. "Nothin much. The guys took Burgers toilet time machine and are now somewhere at The Battle of Gettysburg, and Mum is at the farmers markets." "I'm not even gonna ask." Izzy stated. "Probably a good idea." Said Tripp. There was a brief silence._

"_You wanna play a game of Rock Legend?" asked Tripp. "You wanna be beaten by a girl again?" Izzy said cockily. "Bring it on you Latina Barbie doll" They both ran to the living room. "Ok, let's go." They had just gotten to the big finale when Tripp, getting really into the game, tripped over his Amplifier's power cord. That would have been fine, probably even funny for Izzy, except for the fact that he fell __**on**__ her._

"_Tripp!" She screamed as they fell. Neither of them were hurt, although that was the last thing on their minds. As they lay on the carpet, Tripp on top of Izzy, their faces were mere centimetres apart, so close that Tripp could feel Izzy's breath tickle his skin. He could smell her coconut shampoo, and he could hear the steady beat of her heart, although to her, her heart was racing, and she kept wondering why. 'He's my best friend isn't he, why am I suddenly nervous?'_

"_Are you Okay?" Tripp's voice had a huskiness that Izzy had never heard before. "Uh huh" said Izzy, totally unable of coherent thought._

_They lay there staring into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Tripp leant down and captured Izzy's lips. Izzy was taken by surprise, but soon started to react. It was soft to begin with, just a peck, but soon they started to deepen the kiss. Tripp nibbled lightly on Izzy's bottom lip. Izzy's hands snaked up to wrap around Tripp's neck. One his hands started to tangle itself in her hair as she did the same. Tripp gently licked Izzy's bottom lip, and she opened her mouth, letting his tongue gain access. As their tongues fought, Izzy let out a moan. "Mmmm Tripp!"_

_They had to come up for air though. As they broke apart, gasping for air, Tripp leant his forehead on Izzy's. "Wow" said Tripp between gasps. "Yea, wow!" said Izzy, a slight smile playing on her lips. "Umm Tripp? Can you please let me up?" "Oh yea, right. Sorry." He said, hurrying to get off the floor. "Thanks" Izzy said. They both stood up and moved to sit on the couch. "Izzy?" Tripp began when they were both seated. "Mmmm Hmmm?" Izzy replied. "I love you, will you be my girlfriend?" Izzy stopped scratching at her nail polish and looked into Tripp's eyes for any sign of deception. "Sure" She said her voice full of happiness. They leant in for another kiss and, just like the last one, it went from loving and gently to steamy in seconds. Izzy moved so that she was straddling Tripp's waist. Tripp placed his hands on her hips and she once again wrapped hers around Tripp's neck. Tripp probed his tongue along her lips to ask for entrance, which, of course, was granted immediately, and Tripp decided to explore. _

_Tripp's hands moved from her hips up under her red t-shirt, to rest on her toned, flat stomach. "Trriiiippppp" Izzy hissed with the contact. Her hands were wrapped in his hair and her eyes were closed. He began to trace patterns on her skin with his finger tips. He then moved away from her mouth and started to kiss down her jaw to her neck. He found a particularly sensitive spot below her ear and started to suck and bite it, just hard enough to mark her as his. He started to move his hand slowly upward. He lightly cupped her right breast with his hand and massaged it slightly through the fabric of her bra, then switching to give each breast equal attention. She was moaning and gasping quite uncontrollably now. "Hrrrr Trrriiiipppp! Mmmmm, Aaaah! Ssshit! Tripp!" _

"_Don't stop on our account!" Said a distinctive British accented voice. They both jumped and looked up at each other. They turned around to see Derek, Ash, and Burger standing in the hallway, dressed in 1800's soldier's uniforms. Derek had a sly look on his face, like he was saying in his head "You Dog", and Burger and Ash both looked... Proud. Tripp still had his hands under Izzy's shirt and her hand's were still tangled in his hair. She felt like a deer in the headlights of a car. "Izzy," Izzy turned to look at Tripp. "Please just do one thing for me?" "Anything" Izzy answered looking directly into Tripp's eyes. "Please, Wake Up. Please!"_

_But his words sounded thick, like trying to talk under water. Then, everything started to fade._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tripp saw Izzy's eyelashes flutter, and immediately removed his hand from her face and returned to the uncomfortable plastic chair. _I swear my ass has the pattern moulded into it by now. _He looked at her face again and for the thousandth time thought of how beautiful she was. _Man I've got it bad don't I! _"Tripp?" Izzy said, her throat quite scratchy. "Izzy! I'm right here! 0h my god Izzy" "I guess you're glad to see me?" Izzy said with a slight smile. "Hell yea, wait one sec. I'm just gonna yell for the doctor, Ok?"

Izzy nodded slowly. Tripp ran to the door, shaking with excitement. "Dr. Marshall!" he yelled from the door, not wanting to leave Izzy. "Dr. Marshall, IZZY IS AWAKE!" It must have been a pretty slow day in the hospital because almost immediately Dr. Marshall emerged from the waiting room, no doubt talking to Tripp's mum. "Shhh, Stop yelling! This is a hospital you know!" The doctor reprimanded Tripp, although Tripp was pretty sure most of the rooms near them were empty. Never the less, Dr. Marshall did seem very happy about Izzy.

"Nice to see you awake Izzy. How are you feeling?" Dr. Marshall asked. "I feel okay actually. I've still got a headache though." Izzy said. "No Nausea, double or blurry vision, dizziness?" "None" she said. _The colour is coming back to her face, awesome. _"Hey Izz? Where is your mum? She isn't in the waiting room." Tripp asked thoughtfully. "Mum's gone on a business trip to Canada and won't be back for 3 months." Izzy said with an unlady like snort. "Can we contact your father, or any other relatives?" Dr. Marshall inquired. Tripp cringed. "Dad died in a car crash when I was 4, and I don't have any other family." Izzy said quietly. Tripp already knew this of course, but it still made him sad that his best friend (and obsession) had to grow up without a father, just like him.

"Well, Miss Fuentes, The kind lady in the waiting room said that she would be happy to look after you while you are recovering. Although it may be a little weird going home with a stranger I am sure she will take fantastic care of you. She is a health care professional." Dr. Marshall said whilst looking at his notes. "**WHAT**!" yelled Izzy and Tripp in unison, startling him from his reading. "I assure you, you will be taken good care of. Umm, Mr Campbell, may I talk to you in the hall" Tripp nodded slowly, his gaze ligering with Izzy, and followed the doctor out of the room, leaving Izzy to wonder who was going to take care of her, and _what did that dream mean_?

* * *

**Mwahaha my lovelies! I am practising my cliffy's... What do you think. Although you won't have to wait too long for the next chapter, and most of you probably can already tell the answer so... Anyway! Please guess who think it is by clicking that pretty little button at the bottom of the screen, THE REVIEW BUTTON, seriously do it. **

**BTW! To everyone who already reviewed and favourited this, I know it's valentines day so I sent you all virtual flowers and chocolates! Not as good as the real things but still, it's nice to know someone cares about you!**

**LOVE, LOVE, LOVE! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two weeks!**

**Disclaimer: If you didn't get it in the other three chapters, I DON'T OWN I'M IN THE BAND! Now I don't expect to have to yell again.**

**AN: I am Australian so if a word is spelt differently eg. Favourite, Colour, etc... it might be the Australian spelling. Unless I do something really stupid, like Banananananananas. 'Cause that's how much I like Bananas!**

**Chapter 4: Relief**

"Tripp, I must say that I was rather mean back there..." Dr. Marshall said with a smile. "Then why are you smiling? She could have just come and stayed with me! It's not fair!" Tripp whispered. "Mr Campbell, calm down." "How can you tell me too calm down? My girl fr... My girl best friend is about to be forced to live with a complete stranger, AND YOUR TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!" yell/whispered Tripp. "Mr Campbell, I'd like for you to list the people you are aware of in the waiting room." Dr Marshall said calmly. "What sort of question is that? Okay, fine. Derek, Ash, Burger, Mum..." "Okay, stop right there! And what does your mother do as a day job?" He asked Tripp. "She's a dental hygienist. Why do you care...Ohhhh!" Tripp figured out what doctor was trying to say the whole time and calmed down. "Then why didn't you tell Izzy that?" Tripp asked suddenly getting angry again. "Because you're Mum wanted it to be a surprise... Surprise!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tripp walked back into Izzy's room somewhat calmer than when he left. "What, did he give you some meds to stop you from going all out weasel on his ass?" She said with her smirk. He smiled at her and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry Izzy" He said. "Why the hell are you sorry, that damn staircase should be sorry, I'm gonna make it apologise!" She said with a laugh. "Izz, I let you fall, I agreed to do that race with you, I didn't warn you in time!" "Tripp! Shut up! You are being hard on yourself for no reason, Okay! If you had told me to look out I wouldn't have listened to you anyway, I would have thought you were trying to slow me down! You carried me, Tripp. You wiped my bloody face with your shirt! You friggin stayed here with me in a hospital for the past 7 hours! Don't you dare apologise for that!" She said with a look of certainty on her face. "How did you know how long I have...?" "The Doc told me. He said that you really must care about me! I said Damn Straight!"

Tripp smiled at his best friend fondly. "Anyway, Doc says you can leave now if you want." "Mm kay." Izzy hummed. Tripp had walked over to read a sign on the wall, so his back was towards her. She had just sat up in the bed on the side facing away from Tripp when she looked down at herself. "Tripp" "What?" he said worried by her tone of voice, so he turned around. He didn't expect to see his BEST FRIEND with her naked back facing him. "Where are my clothes?" She asked suspiciously. "How would I know?" He said with a chuckle. She couldn't turn around without him seeing her front, so she didn't see him eyeing her curves and contours hungrily like a fat man eyeing a cheese pizza.

"Umm, I'll go ask the doctor..." He said, still smiling. He ran out of the door to the nurses' station. "Excuse me? My Best friend is in room 321 and the doctor said she could leave, but she can't find her clothes" He said, failing dismally at keeping the grin off his face. "Oh, Okay." The young nurse said with a laugh, looking at a clipboard. "Room 321, Okay. There is a note here saying that her clothes had blood on them so they have been put in a bag here somewhere. But she can choose whatever she wants to wear from any of these crates." She said lifting two big milk crates onto the counter. They were both filled with clothes. "So come past as you leave and I will give you her clothes to take home with you." She said with a smile. "Thank you so much!" He said as he took a crate under each arm.

"Izzy, I come baring gifts!" Tripp yells from the hallway, kicking the door with his shoe. "Kay, Come in!" He heard her yell from behind the door. He opened the door with his foot and nearly fell over, and then he came through the door. Izzy looked up from the bed and started laughing. "I asked for my clothes, not everybody's!" She said as she continued to laugh. "No, yours were all bloody and gross, so these are some spare clothes they keep here." "Thanks for that mental image Tripp. Huh, I guess these aren't that terrible."

"Tripp." She said, amused. "What?" He asked confused. "Can you turn around or something, please?" "Oh, yea, my bad." Tripp apologized, embarrassed. He turned around and stared at the wall. Tripp heard Izzy chuckle. _Don't turn around, it'll be the end of your friendship if you turn around. Don't turn around. I wonder how it feels to touch that skin. It looks so soft yet so toned and firm. I wonder how she tastes. NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! STOP! FREEZE FRAME! She is still my best friend, so until that changes, no fantasies! Don't turn around!_

"Kay Tripp, what do you think?" asked Izzy, pulling him out of his internal argument. Tripp turned around and looked at her. _She can always make the best out of a terrible situation. _"You look great! How did you find that with all that junk?" Izzy had somehow managed to find dark denim jeans, and a red shirt that had black glitter roses on it. She brushed her hair and then they exited her hospital room. "Off to face the inevitable. I hope this dragon lady lives somewhere close to you!" She said giving Tripp a hug before they entered the waiting room. "I'm sure she does said Tripp.

The minute they entered the waiting room Izzy was picked up in a crushing bear hug by Burger. "Oh Izzy! I'm soooo glad you are alright! When Beth got that call, I was so scared I cried all the way here!" "Me Too" Said Ash, joining in on the hug. "Can't... Breath... Getting... Darr..." Then Izzy went limp in Burgers arms. Tripp screamed and pulled Ash off of them, and Burger put Izzy on the floor. Tripp went to her side immediately. He held her until he heard her speak. Everyone had crowded around by then. "Tripp." "Izzy!" "Got ya!" she said really quietly. "What?" "I said** GOT YA SUCKERS!**" yelled Izzy as she jumped up from the floor and started laughing at everyone.

"Why did you do that?" Tripp asked pulling her into a hug. "Remember when you told me I didn't know how to prank someone? Well I learned!" She said turning so she was facing him in his arms. "You can be evil sometimes, You know that Isabella Fuentes." "Thank you Tripplington Campbell, and yes I do know." Someone cleared their throat, and the two broke apart. "Are you ready to go?" Asked Beth. "See ya Tripp" Izzy sighed as she sat down in the seat next to her. "You too Izzy." Said Beth. Izzy looked up in confusion. "What, you said some doctor lady was gonna take me?" Izzy said to the doctor. "No, I said a health care professional." Dr. Marshall stated. "I AM a dental hygienist." Beth said as Izzy ran up and gave her a hug. "Thanks Mrs. Campbell, so, so much!" Izzy said.

"Come on, let's go!" Yelled Tripp as they all got to the elevator, picking up Izzy's clothes on the way. Mrs. Campbell pressed the car park button and Tripp simply stood and watched Izzy apologizing to Burger and Ash, and giving Derek a hug, no matter how much he said he didn't want it he did enjoy it all the same. They all walked to the Band Van and got in. Beth got in the driver's seat, Ash shot-gun. Derek and Burger sat next to each other playing with a Chinese finger trap and somehow getting one of each of their fingers stuck, and neither of them knew how to get it off. Izzy and Tripp sat in the back in silence. Not awkward silence but a comfortable silence, Izzy was resting her head on Tripp's shoulder and he was resting his against the window and they both managed to drift off to sleep.

And that was how the band found them after the 2 hour drive back home. But they had somehow shifted in their sleep. Tripp's head was now resting on top of Izzy's and his arms were wrapped around her protectively. Her arms, which were formerly by her side, now rested one around his back, holding onto his shoulder, and the other around the front, holding onto the same shoulder. Beth decided that, just once, she would let them sleep together, alone, in the Band Van.

* * *

**So hows that! I've been totally off the radar for like weeks and now! I wrote 2 chapters in 1 day people, plus I have glandular fever so I think I deserve a medal! **

**Anyway. I hope you like this chapter, I do. Also, does anyone know where I'm in the Band is set? I mean where does Tripp Campbell live? Please answer in review form or send me a PM!**

**LOVE, LOVE, LOVE. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two weeks!**

**Disclaimer: Come on, it's been chapters and you still don't understand. I DON'T OWN I'M IN THE BAND!**

**AN: I am Australian so if a word is spelt differently eg. Favourite, Colour, etc... Maybe it's the Australian spelling. I don't know.**

**Chapter 5: This is ridiculous!**

Tripp woke up feeling incredibly uncomfortable. _Why am I sitting up? _He looked around, slightly confused, before realising he must have fallen asleep on the ride home. He turned his head, and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. _Even when she is asleep she looks beautiful! _Izzy's hair had fallen across her face and the back of the seat in uncontrollable locks, one of which was tickling his nose, but he didn't mind until..._ Oh no! _"Aaah, Aaaaahh, Aaaahhhh, Aaaaaaahhhhhhh Choooooooo!" He sneezed, jolting Izzy awake. "Dude, cover your mouth!" she cried in annoyance. "Oh, hi Tripp." She said when she looked up at his face. "Hey Izz, sorry, your hair was tickling my nose." He said. "Oh, sorry." She exclaimed, smoothing her hair back. "Wait, why are we." "We're in the Van. We must have fallen asleep when we were driving home." He yawned.

"Okay... what time is it?" she asked, looking outside of the window everything was dark. Tripp took out his phone, which he hadn't used since yesterday morning. "2:07am" He groaned. Izzy fell back against the seat. "Let's go inside, then we can get some proper sleep." "Okay, I'll sleep on the couch and you can sleep in my room." Tripp told Izzy. "But Tri..." "No! I'll sleep on the couch, you sleep in my room." Tripp insisted. "Fine" Izzy said, pretending to be annoyed but slightly touched by Tripp's thoughtful gesture. Tripp pushed the door. _No! Why won't it open! _Tripp pushed again, but harder this time. _Still nothing! _""What's wrong Tripp?" asked Izzy, seeing the unhappy look on Tripp's face. "Someone locked the door from the outside!" Izzy groaned loudly. "Isn't there some way to unlock it from in here?" "Not if I don't have the keys." He said leaning back against the seat. "Who would have been stupid enough to lock the Van with us still in here?" Izzy asked to no-one in particular.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

"_Guy's I left my wallet in the Van, I'm just gonna go get it okay?" Ash said as he descended from the top bunk. "Why do we care?" said Burger, "Remember, the kid's are in there, so don't lock the Van, Oh and would you mind turning the light out on your way?"Derek said lazily. Ash turned off the light then left the room, heading for the car port. Ash walked to the van and opened the front passenger door. "There you are! I was looking for you everywhere!" Ash said as he grabbed his wallet from the seat._

_He looked over the head rest at the two sleeping teenagers. "Oh, there so cute when they're sleeping! Wait, what did Derek say? Hmm... Remember, kids, lock, Van. Okay!" he said as he closed the door quietly. He pressed the button that locked the Van and walked into the house leaving the keys on the counter. "Kay guy's, I'm back!" He announced as he entered the bedroom. "SSSSSNNNNNOOOOORRRRREEEEE!" _

_**END FLASHBACK!**_

"This is ridiculous! How are supposed to get out?" ranted Izzy, exasperated. "We don't." "What?" cried Izzy. "We wait until morning, I'll call mum and she can come and let us out. Then we can beat the crap out of the guys." said Tripp. Izzy was pissed, and she made a point to show it on her face. "Hey, check this out." Tripp said, showing Izzy his phone. "'You have 25 missed calls. You have 47 new messages,' Wow Mr Popular." Izzy read from his phone. "12 of the calls are from Jared, 5 are from mum, 2 are from Burger, 2 are from Ash, and 3 are from Derek... and 45 of the messages are from Jared, and 2 are from the guys. Wow's right" said Tripp, looking at the lists. "What do they say?" asked Izzy curiously.

"Jared said

'Hi Tripp, wher r u? Did u c tha ambulance out tha frunt of skool? Hav u seen Izy?... meet me lunch. Jared.'

Tripp wher ru? And wher is Izy? You arnt lunch! Srrsly call Tripp! Jared.

OMG! Wer u 2 in tha ambulance this morning? R U OK? IS IZZ OK? CALLL MEEEE! Jared.'

Then they all just say where are you, OMG and call me..." said Tripp. "Hmm okay..." said Izzy, obviously disinterested. "We got any food in here?"

Tripp looked up from his phone at her in disbelief. "We're trapped in the Band Van and your thinking of food?" "So? The last meal I had was breakfast yesterday morning!" complained Izzy. _Don't worry, I'll find you something beautiful._ "Burger always keeps a stash of food in the glove compartment. I'll get it" said Tripp with a smile. "No I can do it, I'm not a cripple." smirked Izzy. She stood as straight as she could and walked over to the front seats. She leaned over the top of them and tried to reach the glove box from there. While she was doing this, Tripp was having a hard time trying to not stare at his Best Friends ass. _Oh lord. Stop staring Tripp! Wow! She is so freakin hot! Oh no... Think of mum in a bikini, Rainbows, bunny rabbits, Burger in women's clothes... That one worked._ "Izzy, let me help." said Tripp.

Tripp followed her path to the front seats and leant over to help her reach. "Tripp, this isn't working. Get up, grab my legs and push me into the front seat" commanded Izzy. Tripp felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. "Umm, ok?" Tripp stood and walked backwards towards Izzy's legs. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and lifted. He heard a slight gasp when he touched her but he thought nothing of it. "Okay, now push me slowly forward. But don't let go!" Tripp did as she instructed and waited for her to grab the food._ She sounded a bit less certain than before._ "Have you got it?" He asked. "Almost... Got it! You can pull me back now!" Izzy called triumphantly. Tripp started to pull her back. Tripp stepped back so he could pull her properly, but he trod on an empty Chinese take-out container. Both he and Izzy came crashing to the floor.

"Tripp!" Izzy shrieked as they fell. They landed with Izzy on top of Tripp, with only centimetres separating their faces. _'Oh my god, this is just like my dream, except I'm on top..._' thought Izzy. She could smell his cologne and his pineapple soap. Tripp's senses were also going crazy. He could smell her coconut shampoo, and hear her steady heart beat. _Why don't I kiss her right now? Because that'd be weird and completely ruin our friendship! Oh, I can feel all her curves pressing against me... __**SHUT UP YOU STUPID SICK BRAIN OF MINE! **_It felt like hours, but they only spent about 6 seconds total on the floor. "I'm so sorry!" Tripp managed as they both rose from the floor. "No problem, I didn't hit my head which was the main thing!" said Izzy, putting on a smile and acting like it was nothing, Like she was absolutely unaffected by that little happening. Tripp decided to do the same.

Izzy picked up the food from the glove box she had dropped and showed Tripp. "4 snack bars, 2 bags of chips and 2 cans of soda. Nice" said Tripp as he opened his fizzy beverage. "And this isn't even half of what he has in there!" Izzy exclaimed, opening a snack bar. "Mmm, Chocolate... Caramel... Mint! Yum!" Izzy hummed as she ate. When they were both full, Izzy asked "What time is it now?" "4:05am, we can call mum now if you want. She'll be pissed though..." said Tripp, suppressing a grin. Izzy grinned back. "Nah we can wait a bit longer. Can you put on some music?" asked Izzy, she was so bored it was the only thing she could think of. "Yeh sure..." said Tripp, scrolling through the songs on his phone, Izzy was looking over his shoulder. "Oh! I love this song!" said Izzy. "Really? I didn't know you liked 90's pop?" said Tripp with a lopsided grin. "Oh no, I don't." replied Izzy. "Only this song. It's so sweet! It was one of the first i learnt to sing, before I discovered rock" "Okay, time for a little BSB" said Tripp in a bad western accent.

(How Did I Fall In Love With You?)

Remember when, we never needed each other

The best of friends like

Sister and Brother

We understood, we'd never be,

Alone

Those days are gone, and I want you so much

The night is long and I need your touch

Don't know what to say

I never meant to feel this way

Don't want to be

Alone tonight

[chorus]

What can I do, to make you mine

Falling so hard so fast this time

What did I say, what did you do?

How did I fall in love with you?

I hear your voice

And I start to tremble

Brings back the child that, I resemble

I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends

Don't want to be,

Alone tonight

[chorus]

What can I do, to make you mine

Falling so hard so fast this time

What did I say, what did you do?

How did I fall in love with you?

[Bridge]

Oh I want to say this right

And it has to be tonight

Just need you to know, oh yeah

I don't want to live this life

I don't want to say goodbye

With you I wanna spend

The rest of my life

[chorus]

What can I do, to make you mine

Falling so hard so fast this time

What did I say, what did you do?

How did I fall in love with you?

What can I do, to make you mine

Falling so hard so fast this time

Everything's changed, we never knew

How did I fall,

in love ,

with you?

_Wow, BSB really got this one right. Except, I still wanna be Izzy's best friend, and I wanna always be there for her, like a brother, but I want her to love me like I love her so much it makes my head hurt, or maybe it's the lack of oxygen in this car. She is so amazing. Her hair swinging when she dances in her seat, _**Tap, Tap, Tap! **_her soft coconut smell... _**Tap, Tap, Tap! **Tripp looked up to see Beth at the window of the van. "Mum!" yelled Tripp. Izzy opened her eyes and looked up, out of the window and a grin spread on her face. She leaned over and hugged Tripp. "We're free!" she squealed. _She squealed? Izzy never squeals! _Beth opened the door and Tripp got out and helped Izzy out of the van. Tripp and Izzy, after saying thanks, walked past Beth to the guys who were standing sheepishly at the door to the garage.

"Which one of you idiots locked the van while we were asleep?" yelled Tripp. "Look kid, we promised we wouldn't tell you which one of us did it." said Derek. They all nodded. Burger and Derek looked at each other, and pushed Ash, who was standing in between them, forward. "Hey, why did you do that?" Ash cried, looking at his band mates. They shook their heads in faux disappointment. "Are you sorry?" asked Tripp. "Sorry for what?" replied Ash turning to look at him. "Locking us in the Van!" said Tripp. "Who would do such a thing?" said Ash. "You did!" cried Izzy in exasperation. "I did what?" asked Ash, losing track of the whole conversation. "Whatever" both Izzy and Tripp said at the same time. Only then did it hit them how tired they were.

They went inside, and Tripp walked Izzy to his room. Then he trudged down to the couch and they both fell asleep, Izzy dreaming of Pineapples and Tripp dreaming of coconuts.

* * *

**That's chapter 5! hope you like it! REVIEW! **

**AN: I do not own the Backstreet boys! **

**AN: I have put in some references to various movies throughout the story so far. Any one who can name 5 of them (Chapter, Line, Movie) can win a shout out and a chapter dedicated to them! So start guessing!**

**LOVE, LOVE, LOVE! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two weeks!**

**Disclaimer: Some people dream of becoming president, or an astronaut, or having a flying monkey! Sometimes I dream I own I'm in the Band, but as we all know, NONE of these things are going to happen.**

**AN: I repeat. I am Australian so if a word is spelt differently eg. Favourite, Colour, etc... It's possibly the Australian spelling. I really don't care.**

**Chapter 6: I do not!**

"Hey KID!"

Yelled Derek, trying to wake Tripp up. "It's not working" groaned Burger. "I know..." said Derek, looking like he just had an idea. The others smiled in realization. "TO THE DUNK TANK!" they called in unison. Burger pick Tripp up of the couch and they all started to make their way to the garage. When they were there Burger dumped Tripp on the clothes-covered couch. "Why did we even bother keeping this monstrosity?" Ash asked as they struggled to pull the dunk tank to the centre of the room. Derek and Burger looked at Ash in confusion. "'Monstrosity' really?" said Burger in amusement. "Hey, I may not know my 'A,B,Ds' but I do know some pretty long words." Said Ash. Both men simply rolled their eyes.

Tripp started mumbling in his sleep. "coconuts, hmmm." "What?" said all the guys, turning to face Tripp. "Is he awake?" whispered Burger. "No, He's sleep talking." Both men gave Derek a confused stare. "It's like sleep walking except your walking your mouth, not your feet." Explained Derek. "Wait, don't people, when they sleep-talk, say really embarrassing secrets and stuff if they're asked?" Burger stated with a grin. "Let's have some fun" said Derek, a sneaky grin spreading across his face. "I got it, watch this!" said Ash confidently. He strutted over to Tripp, leaned close to his ear and said "Hey Tripp. What's your favourite colour?" He turned around and snickered at his band mates who were shaking their heads in frustration. "... Red..." said Tripp. The band gasped. "It works!" said Ash.

"Okay Ash. Let me show you how it's done." Derek walked past Ash, over to Tripp's sleeping form. "Hey kid," he whispered "Who is the girl at school you have a crush on?" Ash and Burger both moved to surround the couch. "Beautiful... Chocolate hair... coconuts..." breathed Tripp as he slept. They all turned to face each other in a huddle. "A beautiful girl with chocolate colour hair and something about coconuts... Do we know anyone like that?" They all thought for a second. "No-one comes to mind." said Burger. They all looked at Tripp again. "Amazing voice... kind heart... hot body" sighed Tripp, a smile playing on his lips. "Hmmm, okay... Who do we know who has brown hair, a 'hot body', a great voice, is really nice and smells like coconut?" asked Derek, as they all turned to face each other once more. "...Izzy..."

"No, that's not it" said Derek. "WHAT?" They all turned back around to look at Tripp. "Hmmm, Izzy..." Tripp sighed again. They all backed slowly out of the garage and ran to the house. "Dude, Little man's got a crush on Izzy!" Burger yelled as they entered the kitchen. "Really?" They all turned around at the sound of Beth's voice. She was standing behind the counter, holding a tray of chocolate chip cookies she had just gotten from the oven. "Yes Beth he just said so." said Derek. "Wait, I thought he was asleep on the couch out there..." said Beth suspiciously. "He was but we were trying to wake him up to rehearse so we were gonna put him in the dunk tank and then he started talking in his sleep and we asked him who he had a crush on then he said a whole lots of things and then he said Izzy!" Derek said without taking a breath. Beth put the tray on the counter and started to put the cookies on a plate. "Okay, calm down. To tell you the truth, I had a strong feeling this was going to happen." said Beth as she moved to sit at the table with the guys. They all looked at her, confused.

"Oh come on. They have been Best Friends since they were six months old. They met at Play group when Izzy's dad introduced her to Tripp and I. Since then they have barely gone a week without seeing each other. They went to the same Pre-K, Elementary school, and Junior High. Sometimes I think Izzy knows Tripp better than I do! And recently I've been noticing bit of a change in his behaviour around her. He's cleaner, more polite, happier, and very, VERY protective of her. So no, this has not surprised me at all." Beth finished just as calmly as she began. All 3 of the men had taken a cookie off the plate and were eating them as she talked. "So then why does he never want to invite her to go swimming with us or anything?" Asked Ash and they all nodded in agreement.

Beth looked at them like they were the stupidest people on earth. "Alright. Let's do some imagining now. Close your eyes." They all did so. "You are Tripp, sitting on the beach, on a towel. Your only 15 so you have just gone through puberty. You look up from your sandcastle you are building next to your towel to see a **VERY **attractive girl you have had a huge crush on for years walking towards you wearing a bikini. She sits down next to you. What happens to your body?" Derek and Burger's eyes snap open immediately, their faces tomato red. "I get har..." before Ash could finish Derek and Burger cover his mouth with their hands. They let go. "Hey, she asked us what happened so I was just going to say that I go..." "It was a rhetorical question!" yelled Derek, cutting Ash off.

"Now you understand?" asked Beth. "Yes" "Yes" "Understand what?" They all said at the same time. "Good. I'm gonna go check on Izzy." Beth walked out of the kitchen in the direction of Tripp's bedroom. "Morning Guys" said Tripp as he came through the kitchen door. "Ahh!" They yelled in unison, although Tripp just let it pass as their usual weird behaviour. "Why was I in the garage? I fell asleep in the living room." "Oh, yes. Well, the cable was broken, so your mum called the cable guy and he came and fixed it." Derek said and turned to Burger. "Yeh, and you were sleeping so peacefully we didn't want you to be woken up, so I carried you to the garage." Burger turned to Ash. "Yea, and then you started sleep talking and you said you liked..." "RED!" Derek cut in. He turned and glared at Ash.

Tripp's eyes, which had narrowed while Ash was talking, were relaxing now. "Alright. Just as long as I didn't say something embarrassing." Tripp said as they all walked into the living room. Tripp sank down on the couch. Derek and Burger sat down on the chairs, and Ash sat next to Tripp. "Oh yeah, you also said that you liked Izzy." "ASH!" Derek and Burger shot up and yelled at Ash. "What? I do not! Psht, why would I say that?" said Tripp defensively. "Listen kid, when people sleep talk, they can only say the truth. You said you loved her hair, her quote 'Hot Body' end quote, her voice, her heart, so that means it is all true." Tripp was silent for a while. Derek was waiting for him to speak before he continued. "I just don't know!" he cried, finally breaking the silence. "I think I love her, and I really want her to like me too." "Kid, Answer these questions truthfully. Okay?" said Derek, sitting next to Tripp on the couch. "Okay" Tripp answered quietly.

"1) If someone hurt Izzy, what would you do?" asked Derek. "I'd kill the son of a bitch" answered Tripp, his words laced with anger.

"2) What would you do to save her?" "I'd die for her" Tripp answered.

"3) If you lost her, what would you feel?" asked Derek. "Empty, and alone"

"4) If Izzy said 'No' when you asked her out, what would you feel?" "Like my heart had a hole blown through the middle of my chest that can only be filled with her" said Tripp.

"5) If she said she needed time, what would you do?" asked Derek, thinking he already knew the answer. "I'd wait for her."

"For how long?" Derek said smiling. "If she needed forever to decide then I'd wait that long." Said Tripp, feeling like a huge weight was just lifted from his shoulders. Tripp looked up into Derek's eyes. "Kid, you're in love. Don't blow it, because love is the most important thing in the world." Derek told Tripp, feeling a little bit sad for himself. "I started writing a song for her, will you help me?" Tripp asked the guys. "Of course we will." They all said. "Oh, that reminds me, Izzy wanted to sing back-up for us at Rampage next weekend, can she?" "Sure kid," said Derek, still smiling. "Now, what have you got so far?"

Tripp picked up his guitar and started to play and sing.

"I've gone too long without you

To ever go without you again

And I wish that I could kiss you

Even though you are my Best Friend

And I wish that you could feel the same way

That I want you too,

But that's it so far, I know, it suck's right!" said Tripp. "No, it's good, but we can make it great. Then you can sing it for her and everyone can be happy!" said Derek. A resounding 'yeah' came from the other two. "Then let's get started!" said Derek.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Earlier_

Beth left the kitchen thinking about how stupid she was for ever letting those men into her home. She walked towards Tripp's bedroom and knocked on the door. "Izzy, are you awake?" They door swung open and a showered, happy looking Izzy stood in the doorway. "Hey Mrs. Campbell, how are you today?" asked Izzy. "I'm good, but I think it's me who should ask that question. How's your head sweetie?" Beth asked. "It's okay, I had the pill's the doctor gave me earlier so I feel fine. "How did you feel when you woke up?" "Alright, a little bit dizzy at first but that went away pretty quickly. And don't worry; I had a shower cap on so I didn't get the stitches wet." "Well, that's good. Sit down; let me have a look at them." Beth sat Izzy on Tripp's bed and looked at the stitches. "Everything looks good. You're pretty lucky Izzy; it could have been a lot worse." Izzy got up and looked up at Mrs. Campbell. "Is Tripp up yet?"

"I think I heard him down stairs in the kitchen." Beth said. "Okay, I'm a bit hungry... I think just go get some food." Izzy said as she walked towards the door. Beth had to smile at them. They both felt the same way about each other but were too afraid to do anything. As Izzy was walking down the stairs she heard Derek say "Kid, you're in love. Don't blow it, because love is the most important thing in the world." _What? _She thought. _Tripp's in love? Who with?_ "I started writing a song for her, will you help me?" _He's writing her a song? _Izzy felt like she had just had the wind knocked out of her by a Mexican wrestler. She felt tears start to well in her eyes and she quickly turned around and headed into the bathroom.

She wiped her eyes and willed away anymore more tears that might arrive uninvited. "You're his best friend! Stop crying!" Izzy said to herself. "You should be happy for him!" _Not start crying and feel... Jealous? _"What's wrong with me?" Izzy stared at her refection until it looked like it had when she was talking to Mrs. Campbell. She stood up straight, held her shoulders back, put on a convincing smile and left the bathroom. She walked into the living room. "Good Morning!" she said brightly. "Hey Izzy!" Tripp said quickly as he gave her a hug. She hugged him back and turned to the guys. "So, watcha doing?" "Nothin much. You want some breakfast?" Tripp answered. _He's deflecting the question! Two faced bastard._ "Sure, what is there?" she asked. "Anything you want." He answered. "Wait, we are gonna be late for school!" said Izzy, starting to rush. "No Izzy, stop. We aren't going to school today, or tomorrow. The Doctor said to Mum you have to wait until Monday until you can go back to school.

"What about you?" she asked, half wanting him to say he had to go, and the other half saying he could stay. "Considering Mum works and Dr. Marshall said quote 'I wouldn't trust these men with a pet rock' end quote, I have been officially been made your personal slave, and nurse. Your wish is my command." said Tripp, ending with a low bow. Izzy couldn't help but laugh at him. "Okay slave," Izzy said in a false commanding voice. "Make me some cereal!" "Yes ma'am!" yelled Tripp as he ran to the kitchen, with Izzy hot on his heels.

* * *

**Chapter 6! Woo Hoo! Okay so that song is of my own composition, so please don't diss it too hard. Remember, constructive criticism = :D, Unjustifiable criticism = :(. So be nice!**

**AN: Reminding you about the mvie references. Anyone who can name 2 of them (Chapter, Line, Movie) and they are correct, can win a shout out and if any one can name 5 of them they could win a chapter dedicated to them! So have a go! They are spread throughout all of the chapters.**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourited this. You are beautiful. I'm giving you a cyber hug right now, remember that. But feel free to REVIEW again. and again. and again.**

**LOVE, LOVE, LOVE! :D**

**17/3/11**

**OK! I'm so sorry but my computer is screwed so I am writing this on my iPad. First of all, I want to send out my great condolences for everyone effected by these natural disasters and I would like to take this opportunity to say WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD! I mean seriously, First Haiti, then Queensland, then New Zealand and now Tokyo! Any way, secondly and less seriously, I NEED OC's! Please fill in this form in the review section and I will choose 3 people to feature and some others to have small roles. THANKS! **

**Name: **

**Nickname: **

**Ethnicity: **

**Sexuality: **

**Appearance: **

**Personality: **

**Clothing (specific): **

**Gender: **

**Favorite character: **

**Best friend (not in I'm in the Band): **

**Anything else:**

**Please If you read this I'm beggin' on my knee's!**

**LOVE, LOVE, LOVE! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two weeks!**

**Disclaimer: No, just no…**

**AN: I repeat. I am Australian so if a word is spelt differently e.g. Favourite, Colour, etc... It's possibly the Australian spelling. If you doubt me, check a dictionary.**

**Chapter 7: Hmmm…**

It was 12:30 on Friday, 4 days after Izzy's accident, and Izzy and Tripp were on their way to the local movie theater to see a new thriller about aliens invading and a group of Marines who are fighting them. "I am so excited!" said Tripp. "So am I, I heard Michelle Rodriguez is in it! She is such a bad-ass chicka!" said Izzy with a thick Spanish accent. Tripp laughed a hearty laugh and smiled at the girl walking next to him. They started walking up the stairs to the cinema and Izzy noted that Tripp had his arm around her waist protectively. Izzy giggled softly. "What?" questioned Tripp with a grin. "I'll try not to fall" she smirked. "Oh, right. I was just..." "He took his arm away. "Protecting me, thanks." Izzy smiled, feeling touched by his protective-ness. _I wish he had kept his hand on my waist. Wait, did I just think that? _They didn't realize they were standing in the middle of the staircase, staring at each other.

"Umm, excuse me!" grumbled a low voice behind them. "Oh, sorry dude" said Tripp as he moved towards Izzy to get out of the grumpy man's way. "Yeh" he mumbled as he walked past, giving them a glare. "Yeh, we're sorry you are going to the movies on your own!" Izzy yelled after the man. Tripp smiled at Izzy. He then realized their position. Izzy was pushed flush against the navy blue fabric wall of the narrow stairwell by Tripp's own body. He had one hand resting on wall to the right of her shoulder, and his left was on her waist. Her face was inches from his and their breaths mingled in the close proximity. "Get a room!" giggled a young girl, who was then escorted up the remaining stairs by her mother. Izzy looked down, and Tripp stepped back and cleared his throat. "Well, umm…" "Hmm, we should." Izzy pointed up the stairs. "Yeh, let's go." said Tripp. Tripp started walking up the stairs, and tripped over the top step. Izzy started laughing, and the awkward atmosphere dissipated immediatly.

They walked over to the ticket counter. "I got it" said Tripp stepping in front of Izzy. "No Tripp, you've already done so much." Said Izzy, sounding oddly sympathetic. "No seriously, I got it." Izzy decided not to argue anymore and just let Tripp do it. "Two for B: LA thanks" Tripp said to the Ticket counter guy. "Sure dude," the guy said. He was a lanky boy, about 19, with black hair and a rat's tail. He looked and sounded like he was seriously stoned; Tripp noticed that he could distinctively smell weed smoke, and his murky grey eyes were looking Izzy up and down. As they started to walk away, he called out "Yo, sexy. Get your ass back over here!" Izzy turned around and looked at him. "Me?" He nodded. She walked back to the counter nervously, and Tripp followed close behind her. "Why don't you ditch that drop-kick and we go back to my place, and I'll show you a real good time" he said, giving her a really dirty stare. "Umm, you know, I would but I can't" Izzy said, feeling really uncomfortable. The guy reached over the counter and started stroking her arm. "Come on darlin', you know you want all this." He said motioning to himself. Izzy pulled herself out of his tightening grip on her arm. "Umm, I really can't…" "Because she's with me, so back off stoner." Tripp interrupted Izzy, very mad at this jerk for coming onto his Izzy. _My Izzy, I like the sound of that._ Izzy turned to Tripp and smiled. "What are you bro, her pimp?" The counter guy said with a raised eyebrow. "Nah _bro_, I'm her best friend. Now **back off!**" Tripp said, seething.

"Whatever man, it's not worth it" The guy mumbled. As they both walked away towards the cinema where their movie was playing, Izzy turned to Tripp "Thanks, that guy was really creeping me out…" "No problem Izz, he was looking at you like you were food." Izzy smiled and nodded at Tripp. They kept walking and took their seats in the movie. Halfway through the movie, when it was starting to get scary, Izzy started leaning into Tripp. There was a big explosion and Izzy hid her face in Tripp's shoulder. _Wow, I think I'm enjoying this. _He thought. _And this position is VERY comfortable. _Tripp took a deep breath in, breathing in her scent. _Wow, she smells so sweet. I just want to kiss her hair and hold her in my arms. _He leant down and kissed her head. Izzy looked up at him and smiled, then turned her attention back to the movie.

After the movie, they both came out happy and chirpy like before. Tripp was giving Izzy a hard time about being scared. "I wasn't scared, I was surprised. And all the loud noises were hurting my head hurt…" she defended. "Yea, sure. Or they are all excuses, and you were scared! SCARED! SCARED! IZZY FUENTES WAS SCARED!" Tripp yelled, running ahead of her. Everybody in the foyer was looking at them by now. "Tripp, stop. Everybody's staring!" Izzy whispered. "LET 'EM!" yelled Tripp. He then turned around and ran towards Izzy. She tried to run but was too slow. Tripp picked her up in a fireman's lift and started running around the foyer, with her on his shoulder. "Tripp, put me down! THIS IS NOT FUNNY! TRIPP!" Izzy screamed as he ran, although she was laughing the whole time. "Yes, Everybody! This girl RIGHT HERE WAS SCARED IN THAT MOVIE! HER NAME IS ISABELLA FUENTES LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BUT I JUST CALL HER Izzy!" He finally put her down on the last word. "Thanks for that Tripp. Now everyone here knows my name…" said with a laugh, then suddenly going very pale. "What's wrong Izz?" Tripp said, his voice laced with worry. "Tripp. EVERYONE here knows my name, including…" Izzy pointed behind Tripp. He turned around to the ticket counter guy holding up a note saying 'Hello Isabella Fuentes', wearing a leer of victory on his grimy face.

Tripp felt his blood boil. _How dare he intimidate her like this! How dare he make her feel this scared! HOW DARE HE! _Tripp started walking towards the counter like a man on a mission, and as he did, the ticket guy came out from behind his counter and leaned on it, looking very cocky. "Look _dude_…" Tripp was interrupted. "The names Trey," The guy said. This made Tripp even angrier. "Fine _Trey_, what the fuck is your problem? Are you so fucking stoned you can't see that she is not interested in you at all! And if you ever try to intimidate her again so help me I'll…" "You'll what kid?" Tripp kept the glares they were holding with each other, then he turned around and started to walk away. "Oh, so that's what you'll do, huh? You'll run away with ya tail between your legs, go home and cry to mommy!" Trey said, starting to laugh, and throwing balled up pieces of paper at him. Tripp suddenly turned around and sprang at Trey. "No! Tripp Stop!" Izzy yelled, running towards them.

Tripp was on top, punching Trey's stomach. He landed three strong hits, but then Trey managed to flip them over so he had the advantage. He punched Tripp 3 times in the face, and his lip was bleeding. Tripp grabbed his arm and pulled and Trey screamed, punching Tripp's face again; this time making contact with his eye. _Where the fuck is the cinema security! _Thought Izzy. _Why isn't anyone trying to stop this? _Trey stood up and kicked Tripp between the legs, **hard**. They whole crowd which had accumulated let out a resounding "Ooohh!". Tripp balled himself up into the fetal position and started groaning. Izzy finally had enough. "Look Trey! Stop!" she said, advancing on Trey. "Shut the fuck up, you fucking bitch!" Trey yelled, spinning around and slapping Izzy across the face, and kicking her in the stomach so that she fell next to Tripp. Izzy started to crawl closer to Tripp but Trey wouldn't let her. He kicked her in the side if she tried to move. Trey then bent down really low so that he was next to Tripp's ear. "Are you sorry?" "Fuck you!" whispered Tripp. Trey stood up straight and walked over to Izzy. He bent down. "What about you, huh? Are you sorry Izzy Fuentes?" Izzy glared directly into his beady little eyes. "I'm sorry that you are such a sad, ugly piece of crap." said Izzy. A murmur went through the crowd. Trey stood up straight, rolling his shoulders. "Fine bitch, bitch's girlfriend, Have a nice day!" he said, as he took a box of popcorn from a bystander and poured it on top of them. He then proceeded to spit on each of them before he started for the door.

"Hey, what is going on here?" Izzy looked up to the see the man from the stairwell walking out from his movie. _Was the wearing that police uniform before? _The man saw Tripp and Izzy on the floor, and then Trey started to run for the exit, so he cut him off; tackling him to the ground. Three more police officers came running out of the same movie to see what all of the commotion was all about, two men and one lady. The men went over to help the stairwell guy, and the lady rushed over to see Tripp and Izzy.

"Hey querido, are you okay?" asked the Latina cop, her tag read "Chris Sanchez, LAPD SWAT". "I think so… but my ribs really hurt." "Okay, we're gonna get you and your friend checked out. We Latina have to stick together yeah?" she said with a smile. "Yeah, hehe. Can you check on Tripp, He copped one to the nuts so he's not all that cheery right now." Izzy said. "Oh shit brother, did he crack you one to the balls?" Sanchez asked Tripp, unable hide her smile. "Yup, that's right… Laugh it up; I was only trying to protect her." Tripp said, gesturing over his shoulder towards Izzy, his eyes still closed. "After you get checked out, would you like a ride home? You've been through a lot today, and I have time." Sanchez asked, more so to Izzy than Tripp, because Izzy was actually capable of thought. "Sure! That'd be awesome, if it's not inconveniencing you. Thanks!" "No, not at all!" She said with a beautiful genuine smile. "SANCHEZ" yelled the stairwell man. "Duty calls. Come find me when the paramedics have looked at you okay?" Sanchez said as she rose from the ground. "Wait, what is that man's name, the one who just called for you?" "Oh, that's Street, he looks scary but he's really a big teddy bear." Could you please tell him that we're so grateful to him and also that I'm so, **so** sorry for what happened on the stairs this morning... please?" asked Izzy. Sanchez looked at hew with an eyebrow cocked. "Sure chica, whatever you want." Sanchez walked over to the other cops.

"Hey Tripp, thanks" Izzy said quietly. "no problem," he coughed "anytime." Izzy laughed. "What?" Tripp asked, confused. "I just thought, don't you think it's pretty funny how we just came out of a movie called BATTLE: LOS ANGELES, and we're in Los Angeles ad we just had a battle." Tripp started laughing, and so did Izzy. And it was right then the paramedics walked up to them and said "hey kids jump up, we've got to check you out." So Izzy stood up slowly, and so did Tripp, although he was having more trouble than she was.

20 minutes later, they had finished checking and addressing anything wrong, and they told them each what they would have. "Isabella Fuentes: 1 broken rib, Bruising of the ribs, black eye. Tripp Campbell: Split lip, black eye, bruising of the ribs, bruising to the groin and surrounding areas. Sorry dude." Izzy smirked at Tripp, "It's gonna hurt to walk for a long time my friend!" said Izzy, as they walked towards Sanchez's Four-wheeled drive., "Kay guys, you tell me the place, you relax, I drive, and I probably get lost, hmmm…" Sanchez said as she opened the car and they both got in, Tripp with a pained expression and Izzy laughing at him.

* * *

**Okay, sorry I've been MIA lately but I'm back now and I'm ready for some awesome writing! Okay, so please READ AND REVIEW because reviews make me happy, even if they are not happy reviews, but happy reviews make me happy-ER! See what I did there.**

**Also, I've thrown you a bone with this chapter in the terms of my contest. I will even tell you what movies the two biggest are from okay! AVATAR! S.W.A.T! So if I don't get at least entry I am putting this story on hiatus. Yup I said It!**

**I also need more OC's. The form is at the end of the last chapter so please fill it out and I will get back to you if you win. YAY!**

**READ & REVIEW, READ & REVIEW, READ & REVIEW, READ & REVIEW!**

**LOVE, LOVE, LOVE! :D**

**28/3/11**

**I have put a poll up on my profile that I would really appreciate being completed by as many people as possible. Thxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Two weeks!**

**Disclaimer: No body actually reads this, do they? I can say whatever I like. Disclaimers are only here so Disney XD doesn't sue me, or attack me, or murder me, although that might be sending a bad message to the viewers… Anyway, I DON'T OWN I'M IN THE BAND!**

**AN: I repeat. I am Australian so if a word is spelt differently e.g. Favourite, Colour, etc... It's possibly the Australian spelling. Get over it.**

**Chapter 8: I hate Mondays!**

It was Monday morning, Izzy's first day back at school since the little incident involving the stairs, and she was feeling like hell. Her eye was still a little bit bruised and she had to sit down a lot because of her ribs. At least she wasn't Tripp. He was only just starting to be able to walk straight again and he still groaned every time he sat. His eye was healing slower than hers and it was still blue and blotchy. As she walked down the stairs she remembered what happened when they returned home on Friday afternoon.

_**Flashback**_

_Sanchez drove in front of Tripp's house. "Is this it?" asked Sanchez. Izzy and Tripp both nodded. They stumbled out of the car and Izzy walked over to the driver's side window. "Now, don't either of you get into any more fights. Okay?" Izzy smiled and nodded her head. "Right, now if you do… give me a call and I can be there within 15 minutes. Or give the state of California a ring at 911, got it?" Sanchez smiled and gave Izzy a card with her phone number on it. "Thank you for everything." Izzy said. "No problem Izzy. But seriously, No More Fights, me and my team don't want to have to be saving yo' ass every five minutes." Sanchez smiled and pulled away from the curb, waving out of the window. Izzy and Tripp waved back, and then started towards the house._

_Izzy and Tripp entered the house to find all the guys playing some weird form of baseball in the living room. They had moved all of the furnisher out of the room. It appeared as if it was normal baseball, except they were using rocket fireworks for balls. Derek was pitching and burger was batting. Derek lit a fire work and threw it towards Burger, who hit it as hard as he could. The firework exploded and sped in Tripp and Izzy's direction. "Woh!" yelled Tripp and Izzy screamed as the speeding firework rushed past their head and out the door. "HOMERUN!" yelled Ash who was seated on one of the bar stools, holding a massive foam finger. _

"_Hey kid, thanks for opening the door for us. That could have been messy…" Derek laughed, walking over to the pair. He only just noticed their state. "What the hell happened to you two?" "We got in a fight with this big ass stoner at the movies" grumbled Tripp. "Duuudddeeee, who won?" asked Ash. "The other guy, but then he got arrested so me, I guess" Tripp said with a pained smile. "Wait, so what was it about?" asked Burger as they all made their way to the kitchen. "This really f-ugly dude was hitting on me, so Tripp told him off, then he was starting to try and intimidate me so Tripp yelled at him, and then he started throwing stuff at Tripp so he turned around and punched the guy. Then the guy kicked Tripp between the legs, then he slapped me and kicked me and then a bunch of cops ran out and arrested him, and one of them drove us here." Explained Izzy, summarizing their afternoon in great detail. _

"_So Tripp went down protecting you, and then you went down protecting him… sounds like a fun day!" said Derek. Tripp and Izzy went to the freezer and got out two big pieces of steak that their mom had bought, and put it on their eyes. Then they all sat at the table and started to discuss the game that the guys had been playing earlier._

_**End Flashback**_

"Hey Tripp, you ready?" asked Izzy as she entered the kitchen to see Tripp packing his books into his bag. "Yup, you?" he returned looking up momentarily. _Shit, has she always looked so hot? Oh wait… Duh! Otherwise I wouldn't love her, but I would love her even if she wasn't hot… I am __**so**__ confused!_ "Yo Tripplet, are you with me?" said Izzy, waving her hands in front of Tripp's face, bringing him back to reality. "Yea, sure… Sorry. I'm right here. Let's get going." He rushed, wanting to get out of the kitchen and into the fresh air. "Umm, sure, I just have to get some breakfast." Izzy said, slightly suspicious. "Okay, I'll be in the living room." He said as he left the room.

**Tripp's P.O.V**

OMG what is wrong with me? I can't even think about her for 1 second without completely spacing out! She is gonna think I'm insane, or worse, she's gonna think I don't want to hang out with her anymore! What am I going to do?

**Izzy's P.O.V**

What is wrong with me? Why is Tripp acting so weird around me lately? Maybe he doesn't want to be friends anymore, or even worse, maybe he's found a new best friend and has decided he doesn't need me anymore! Why is my life so fucking complicated?

**3****rd**** Person**

After Izzy's emotional rant she grabbed a muesli bar from the pantry and made her way into the living room. Tripp was still pacing, as he was before. Izzy cleared her throat. "Okay, let's go" said Tripp as he started walking to the door. "Tripp, wait" Izzy called before Tripp got to the door. Izzy motioned for him to sit on the couch. Izzy sat down next to him. "Is there something you want to talk to me about Tripp?" She asked. _Oh shit, she must know. What do I do?_ Tripp decided to try to explain. "Look, Izzy. I'm so sorry, I never meant for this…" "Do you have another best friend that I don't know about? Is there some reason you don't want to spend time with me anymore?" Izzy interrupted him. Tripp looked up from his hands. _Crap that was close. Note to self, ask Izzy to clarify questions before answering._ "No! No way Izz! There are only two girls in my life, and one of them is my mom." He said with a laugh. He took both of her hands in his. "And that will never change, you hear me? You're the most important girl in my life. You're the booger to my smack, and don't you forget it" Izzy smiled and they both rose. They let go of each other's hands and started on their way to school.

When they arrived at school, a whole group of kids, led by Jared, bombarded them with questions. "Where were you? What happened? Why is your eye black?" Izzy and Tripp just pushed their way through the crowd and walked over to their lockers. The mob realized they were not going to get any answers so they decided to disperse. Jared bounced over to his friends. "Where were you? I worked out that you missed 97200 seconds of school, that figure includes lunch and is rounded to the nearest hundred, but that's not the point! I was scared stiff not knowing where my two best friends were" "Aaannnnddd, you were annoyed about the amount of people that were asking you where we were…" interjected Tripp. "Maybe" whispered Jared, looking at the floor. Tripp patted him on the back. Izzy was just listening to the interchange by the two friends.

Izzy left because she had to be at biology early for the teacher to talk to her about something. Tripp watched her go until she was out of sight. Jared then spoke. "Oh, did you hear about the new girl who came on Thursday? She is sooooo hot! Like with a capitol H!" Tripp then turned around to face Jared, and he looked in the direction that Jared was staring. A girl with fair skin and long dark brown hair with red streaks was strutting through the main doors of the school. She was wearing black leather tights with a bright red flowy tank top, a black vest, and black high-top Converse. As she came closer, Tripp could see that she was probably Spanish, and she had bright emerald green eyes and bright red lips. The girl saw the two boys staring and immediately took a liking to Tripp. She decided to come over and talk to the two boys. As she strutted over, Tripp had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Hello, I haven't seen you before" she said to Tripp. "I'm Andrea Violet, but you can call me Andi." She said, holding her hand out to shake Tripp's. "Umm, my name is Tripp, nice to meet you Andi, I've been out of school for a while, looking after my best friend" Tripp said kinda awkwardly, shaking her hand. "I'm Jared!" Jared piped in. "Yea hi" Andi dismissed Jared and stared at Tripp. _Woh, this is kinda weird. She is hot I guess, but nowhere near as hot as Izzy. _Tripp noticed as she got closer to him that she smelled like tangerines. "Well stud, do you have a girlfriend?" Andi asked, subtly stroking Tripp's arm. "No, no I don't have a girlfriend." Said Tripp as he started to back himself up against the lockers. "Well, that's good. It means that I can do this and not feel to guilty." _Wait do wha…! _She reached behind Tripp's head and crashed his lips to hers. _OMG, OMG, OMG! WHAT IS HAPPENING! _She was moving her lip's sensually against his, but he was not responding. His eyes never closed, and he was trying to figure out a way to get the girl off of him without hurting her.

Just then Izzy, who was told by their Biology teacher, Mr. Glass, to go and get Tripp, came upon the scene. When she first walked in, she felt the urge to run away and cry, or to run over and punch the bitch in the nose. _Am I jealous? _She thought. _Do I love him? Why the fuck is he kissing that slut? God I hate Mondays. _She decided to simply interrupt them. She stood up a little bit taller and put her hands on her hips. Izzy then loudly cleared her throat. Tripp finally managed to pull away from Andi. "Izzy!" He gasped and ran over to her. "Who the hell is that?" asked Andi angrily, pointing at Izzy. "**That** is 'Izzy' Tripp's best friend, and the closest he is probably gonna get to a girlfriend in a looonnnggg tiiimmmeee." Izzy stated, droning on the last words, and smirking at Andi. Izzy then turned to Tripp. "Come on, Mr. Glass wants you in class."

"Wait, Izzy. Can I speak to you a moment?" Andi said, making herself look sweet. Izzy walked towards her slowly. "What?" said Izzy, rather rudely. "Quiero Tripp como mi novio, y yo siempre consigo lo que quiero. Así que de marcha atrás. ¡Maldita zorra estúpida." Izzy looked at her with a look of shock and disgust in her deep brown eyes. "Traerlo que de mierda puta. Él es mío." She said, glaring into Andi's bright green eyes. "Izzy, come on. Let's go" called Tripp. As Izzy walked towards Tripp, she could feel Andi glaring daggers into her back. "What did she say? You know I don't know Spanish." Said Tripp. "Nothing Important" Izzy sighed as they walked towards biology. _Hmmm, I'll have to remember it so I can ask Derek later. _Tripp thought.

"Ahh, the prodigal students have returned." said Mr. Glass as they entered the classroom. "Very funny sir." said Tripp, without laughing. "Sit down you two and Ms. Fuentes; could please return my whiteboard markers to me this instant. Yes, I did see you take them off my desk this morning." He said, staring at Izzy through his glasses. Izzy smiled and opened her bag, revealing a new packet of whiteboard markers. "Fine, here… you saw right through me!" said Izzy, removing the markers from her bag, the whole class laughed loudly. The fact that Mr. Glass was very near sited only made this joke funnier. Izzy threw the packet of markers at him and, because of his near sighted-ness, they hit him in the forehead. Fortunately, Mr. Glass was one of the few teachers at their school that knew how to take a joke. He just picked the markers up, and continued with the lesson. Although, none of this took either teenagers mind off of the girl they had just met in the hallway, and Izzy wanted revenge.

* * *

**'Ello people of the Internet! So I would like to thank Lola Hunte for the O.C of Andi! Isn't she awesome? What do you think Izzy's revenge is gonna be?**

**Also, Feel free to translate The parts that are in Spanish and put it in the reviews. SO REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW SOME MORE! **

**And I have put a poll up on my profile for this story so please do it because I need to know which path I am taking this story in...**

**LOVE, LOVE, LOVE! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Weeks!**

**Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah… I don't own I'm in the Band!... Blah, Blah, Blah…**

**AN: You know the drill; if a word is spelt wrong it might be the Australian spelling.**

**Also, this chapter may have a slight sexual situation, just warning you… I am dedicating this chapter to Got2LiveItBigTime because they have been so amazing for me.**

**Chapter 9: Bad girl**

Izzy walked down the school hallway the next day, trying to figure out some way of getting back at Andi. _Why do I even want too? _She asked herself. _Do I feel something more than friendly towards Tripp? Of course I do! Otherwise I wouldn't be thinking like this. Stop Izzy, Focus. What can you do to get revenge on Andrea? _She walks down the hallway, swinging the camera she had just gotten from the AV department on her arm. "Hey Ms. McCormick, you look very nice today!" said Izzy as she passed the young teacher. She was a beautiful girl, about 22 years old, 5'3 with sandy blonde hair pulled into a loose ponytail, and light blue eyes with green flecks. Ms. McCormick was Izzy's favorite teacher. "Why thank you Izzy, you too. I heard you took a bit of a tumble?" She asked with a smile. "Yea, but I'm alright." Said Izzy, laughing.

"Well that's a relief! Well I see you have gotten you camera for my class. Good, good. Well, good luck on the project. Now if you would excuse me…" She said with a small wave as she hurried away, her stilettoes clacking as she walked. Izzy continued walking, and thinking. _Maybe I could find out where she came from and… no! No one knows where she came from. Damn. Maybe I could pull a prank, but apparently I'm really bad at it! Aaarrrrgggghhh! _Izzy went to look for her phone in her bag to call Tripp, when she suddenly found she didn't have it. She mentally face palmed. _Oh crap, I must have put it down in the AV room and left it. _She thought, turning around on her heels and making her way back. When she was about halfway there, she passed a half-closed doorway that led into a classroom. "Oh, Oh, God! Oh" Izzy looked around, trying to figure out where it came from. "Please, oh god Andi!" It was coming from the classroom. _Andi?_ Izzy tip-toed over to the door and slowly cracked it open. What she saw through the doorway literally rooted her in place.

Mrs. McCormick was pushed up against the desk by a girl with long, dark brown hair and fair skin. "Andrea, Oh, Ggrrrr…" gasped out Mrs. McCormick. _OH MY GOD! Andi is getting it on with a teacher! _Izzy's eyes travelled south to see the teachers dress hitched up and Andi's hands doing something that Izzy didn't want to imagine. Luckily, they were angled so Izzy didn't see anything potentially scarring, unless you count a teacher and a student locked in a passionate kiss scarring. A **FEMALE **teacher and a **FEMALE** student. _Not that I'm a homophobe _Thought Izzy. _Wait, maybe I can use this… _Izzy lifted the camera that was still slung over her shoulder and snapped a few pictures. _Perfect!_ Izzy smirked as she quickly looked through the pictures. _Now what should I do with them? Hmmmm… _She looked up to see Mrs. McCormick's eyes flutter shut. Izzy, knowing what was about to happen, immediately stepped back and closed the door. The next thing Izzy heard was a muffled scream of pleasure, and Izzy ran to the AV room as fast as she could. She picked up her bag from the floor, avoiding the odd stares from the nerds who work in there, and grabbed her phone. _Wait, I can't call Tripp, he'll know that I'm jealous. I guess I'm doing this alone. _

Izzy put her phone back into her bag and left the AV department. She started fast walking towards the school doors to leave when she saw Andi talking to Tripp. "Yeh, I just wanna be famous. It would be the most awesome thing in the world. I would, like totally, love to perform with you sometime…" Izzy overheard Andi. _You stupid, fucking, lesbian bitch! Flirting with him, well I've got shit on you now don't I? _Izzy smirked as she brushed past them. Tripp looked up and immediately dismissed himself, and followed Izzy out of the main doors. "Hey Iz, what's up? You look pissed…" he said, worry evident in his voice. "No, nothing!" said Izzy with a false sense of cheeriness. "Oh, Okay! Well then let's go home." He said. They both walked home in relative silence, aside from the small talk. "What's with the camera?" he asked. "Oh, I'm doing a project for McCormick's class." Izzy almost cringed at the mention of the teacher's name. Tripp mumbled in response. When they got home, Beth was standing in the living room with the guys and a carpenter. Beth looked **very** angry.

"Hi Tripp, Izzy" said Beth as they walked through the front door. The guys all said Hey in unison whilst looking at their feet in a guilty manner. "What did they do?" said Izzy in a monotone, pointing at the guys. "We didn't _do _anything!" said Derek, all too quickly. "We just set our bunks on fire, nothing else!" said Ash. Everyone turned to stare at him. "What?" he exclaimed, looking around curiously. "So…" Beth turned back to the carpenter "How much will it take to build a new one?" "Probably a few weeks, maybe longer… It is very difficult to create a three layered bunk bed." He said, his voice hoarse and gruff. "Then where will they sleep?" asked Tripp. "In here." Beth stated. "Then where will I sleep?" he asked. "Oh, that's right. I almost forgot. Follow me." Beth remembered, leading them up the stairs. "Before I show you this I need to say that there is no other choice." Beth said at the top of the stairs. She then escorted them to Tripp's room.

As she opened the door the first thing either of the teenagers noticed was the room separator (A piece of rope that was tied horizontally across the room with a white sheet hanging over it) and then, the second thing that they noticed was a trundle bed and a chest of draws of the visible side. "So me and Izzy are sharing a room." Said Tripp. _I don't know whether this should make me incredibly happy or incredibly self-conscious. _Izzy and Tripp both thought at the same time. "Yeh… bye!" said Beth as she turned around and left the room. "Soooo, we're sharing a room." Tripp stated. "Mmm hmmm, yup. Ummm…" said Izzy, feeling frozen in the awkward atmosphere. Tripp looked at Izzy and Izzy looked at Tripp. Suddenly, Tripp felt something crawling on his shoulder. He looked down and saw a great, big, hairy tarantula crawling up his arm. Izzy screamed, and Tripp let out a yell and started jumping around, flailing his arms wildly. "Get it off! Get it off!" he yelled, shaking his head and running around. Izzy stopped screaming long enough to see that the spider was no longer on her best friends shoulder, but running over the floor, to her side of the room.

"Tripp, Tripp!" she shrieked, jumping and pointing at the creature scurrying across the floor. Tripp, having the sudden urge to play 'Superman', stopped acting like a deranged monkey and grabbed a pillow off of the trundle bed and took off after the anxious arachnid. The spider was making his way to the back of Izzy/Tripp's bed. Tripp saw this and sprang after the creature. As Tripp dove he made an effort to bring the pillow down as hard as he could on top of the crawling spider. Tripp landed with a thump on the plush carpet, momentarily winded. Izzy let out a squeak and kneeled down next to Tripp. Tripp rolled over onto his back, gasping and coughing. "Are you okay?" she asked, evidently worried. "Yeh… I'm fine" he said leaning up to Izzy, who hugged him tightly. _Why am I hugging him? _She asked herself. _Although I am actually kinda enjoying this. Wait what? Okay, news flash, stop denying it Isabella Mikayla Fuentes. You're in love… With your best friend… Tripp Ryan Campbell… Oh crap._

* * *

**AN: Hi! Yea, I know this is my shortest chapter so far, but I just had to get it out there. It was starting to give me a headache. BTW, I don't know what their middle names are so I made them up… hehehe. **

**I am starting to feel like no-one really reads this, so I am thinking about putting it on hiatus. If I get some reviews then I shall reconsider, Also, PLEASE DO MY POLL! Anyone who does, just say so in the reviews and I will give you some special mentions. **

**LOVE, LOVE, LOVE! :D**


	10. Author's Note

**AN: After an amazing response to my threat, I have decided to continue this story! YAY! I hope you guys can bear with me, I have got some tough shit happening in my life right now so my writing is not as good as I would like it to be. I am quite happy to continue writing though. So! on that note, You will not have to wait to long (Hopefully) for the next chapter. Maybe within the week... If I get to 40 reviews then I will update by next Tuesday. It's all up to you! *put on Dr. Evil face***

**LOVE, LOVE, LOVE! :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Two Weeks**

**Disclaimer: AAAAHHHHHHHH! Sorry, just seeing if you guys were paying attention. Well now that you are, I can say I DO NOT OWN I'M IN THE BAND! **

**AN: Hey! Well, I would like to say thanks to XxstevexX for FILLING OUT MY POLL! because not many people have. Also, GET OVER IT! I AM AUSTRALIAN SO MY SPELLING IS DIFFERENT! I DON'T CARE WHAT Y'ALL THINK ANYMORE. Also this is part 2 of the last chapter so it will probably be relatively short and it starts directly after the last chapter ended. Can I also say, there will be some language in this chapter, mostly derogatory terms for homosexuals. I want to say that I do not agree with any of these terms and it is actually physically hard to write it, but I need words to show the venom that Izzy is feeling.**

**Chapter 10: Bad Girl part II**

Tripp got up from the floor and left Izzy in the room to do her 'girl stuff'. _Wow, she hugged me… Like she wanted to. Wow…_ Tripp stumbled down the stairs towards the living room. He had a goofy grin plastered on his face that the band couldn't let go unnoticed. "Who got hit by cupid's arrow? You did!" Burger said in a baby voice, walking up to Tripp and pinching his cheeks. Derek leaned back in the couch with a knowing look on his face. "No, stop it guys!" Tripp said batting away Burgers hands. "Anyway… Derek, I have something I want you to translate for me, can you?" He said rummaging in his backpack for the piece of paper he had written it on. "Kid, I thought we already had this conversation, I can translate anything" Derek said cockily. Tripp found the paper and said "Okay, umm… Quiero Tripp como mi novio, y yo siempre consigo lo que quiero. Así que de marcha atrás. ¡Maldita zorra estúpida, and Traerlo que de mierda puta. Él es mío. But it's probably too complicated, you know what… never mind" Tripp turned to walk into the kitchen.

"The first one is 'I want Tripp for my boyfriend and I always get what I want. Damn stupid bitch.' And the other one was 'Bring that shit bitch. He's mine.' Would you like it in Scandinavian?" Tripp stopped in his tracks. _Mine? I'm hers'? What? _"Wow, little man. Looks like you're in the middle of a" Burger paused, bringing his hands up in the shape of claws and hissing. "Cat fight!" he finished. Tripp was just standing there, thinking about the possibility that Izzy might like him, that stupid grin returning to his face. "Dude, DUDE!" Ash yelled, trying to get his attention. "Yeh! Huh What?" he said, shaking his head. "Who said that?" Ash asked. "No one, don't worry" said Tripp, walking into the kitchen. "Izzy" they all said in unison. "Yeh?" She asked, walking out from the hallway. "Aaahhhhhh!" They all yelled. "Whatever, I just need to get my laptop" she said, dismissing their idiocy. She walked over to the counter, where she left her aqua blue Sony VAIO laptop. She picked up, gave one last annoyed look at the band before making her way back up to Tripp's room.

She sat down at Tripp's desk and opened the computer. As she waited for it to wake up, she picked up the camera she had left on the bed and flipped through the photos she had taken earlier that day. _Oh god, I didn't think they were this vivid. _She plugged the camera into her laptop. As they downloaded, she leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. _What am I going to do? I've got the evidence, now all I need is a plan… _She was just beginning to nod off when her computer made a noise saying that it was finished downloading. She began looking at the pictures, waiting for inspiration. _If I show anyone, then Ms. McCormick will lose her job. But why do I care, they were __**doing**__ it; I don't have to feel bad. But I do! _Izzy looked a particular picture again. Making a decision, she closed the laptop, making sure to put a lock on the picture files.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Izzy walked down the school hallway towards Andi's locker. She walked up next to her and slammed her locker closed. "That wasn't very polite Miss Fuentes. I still needed to get my book bag." Andi said, putting on a faux expression of innocence. "Cut the crap Andrea. Stay away from Tripp, or else." Izzy spat. "Or else **what** Isabella?" Izzy smirked, knowing she had the upper hand. "Or else the whole school, including the principle will find out about your, shall I say, activities yesterday afternoon with Ms. McCormick." Izzy relished in watching Andi's face morph from the overconfident, slightly cat-like smile to a look of utter shock.

"W… Wha… What do you m…mean?" Andi stuttered, trying to recover her former attitude. "Oh, you know what I mean _Andi_. Do you really want that information getting out? That you're a dyke, a lezbo?" Andi, who had recovered from the shock by now, returned to her previous air of confidence. "Who do you think people will believe? The new girl who has done absolutely nothing wrong? Or the rocker chick with a knack for stealing school property? No-one would believe you Isabella." Andi said, walking around Izzy and pushing her back against the lockers. Izzy noticed that she smelt like tangerines. _I am never eating a tangerine again. _Izzy looked around and saw that there was no-one left in the corridor. Andi was slightly taller than Izzy; she would never admit it, but it made her feel slightly intimidated. Izzy made sure as to not let her see this though. "You scared _Izzy_? Hmm?" Andi said, analyzing Izzy's eyes for any sign of fear. "Nah, but you should be." She said, pushing past Andi and walking down the hall.

_I can't believe how she turned that around! I'm going to the principle right now._ She rushed down the hall towards the office. "Is Principal Freedman here?" she asked the lady in the office. "Yes, but she is in a meeting…" Before she could finish, Izzy had pushed past the desk and was walking towards the principal's office. She opened the door to see Jared sitting in the chair and Principal Freedman shaking his hand. "Get out" Izzy said, pointing at the door. "Jared immediately got up and rushed out the door with his head down. "Hello Isabella, you know, really need to learn to control your temper." Ms. Freedman said with a soft smile. (If you want to know what she looks like, go here: ./search?source=ig&hl=en&rlz=&q=emma+freedman&aq=f&aqi=g10&aql=&oq=)

"Ms. Freedman, I need to show you something." Izzy said, taking her laptop from her bag. "Okay, sure. What is this about?" she asked, suddenly becoming serious. Izzy picked the picture that she decided to show and walked around the desk so that she was next to the Principal. "Wow, umm okay… Is that Andrea Violet?" Ms. Freedman said, feeling quite awkward. "Mmm Hmm" Izzy mumbled in agreement. "And who is tha…" She asked but Izzy cut her off. "Oh, I didn't see. She was blocked." "Well, I am not letting this sort of activity happen in my school, Thank you Izzy. Oh, could you please email that photo to me?" Ms. Freedman said, putting on her principal's voice. "Sure Ma'am." Izzy shook Ms. Freedman's hand and left with a smile on her face. As she was leaving the office, she saw Tripp talking to his History teacher. When he saw Izzy he dismissed himself. "Hey, guess what?" "What?" asked Izzy, not really caring. "I'm failing history." He said. "Then drop it, like me!" Izzy exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing I the world. "Yeh, whatever. What were you doing in the office?" he asked, changing the subject. "Oh, nothing." She said, a smile playing on the corners of her lips. "Attention Students… Andrea Violet, report immediately to the Principals Office, Andrea Violet to the Principals Office. That is all." The students heard Ms. Freedman over the loud speakers.

XXXXXXXXXXX

At lunch time, Izzy and Tripp were walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria. As they passed Andi's lockers, they saw her cleaning out her locker. "Hey Andi, what're you doing?" asked Tripp, Izzy following him unwillingly. "I've been expelled" she stated simply, without turning around. "What, why?" Tripp said, trying to hide his happiness. She didn't reply. "Fine, bye-bye Andrea." Izzy said, pulling Tripp away. "Wait, Tripp! Here" Andi said, handing Tripp a little piece of paper. Trip unfolded it and it said "Andii V," and then a phone number. Izzy looked at it over his shoulder. "Call me if you need me." She said, with a sensual smile on her face. "Trust me, he won't." said Izzy, taking the paper from Tripp's hands and ripping it in apart. She then gave the pieces back to Andi. She and Tripp walked away, and just before they rounded the corner, Izzy stopped and walked back to Andi. "Gano!" Izzy smirked. "I win!" All Andi could do was scowl.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Whats up? This is probably the last time we will see Andrea... Or is it? I dunno? Or do I! **

**I would also like to say, again, that I mean no disrespect to anyone who is attracted to the same sex. Seriously so don't yell at me. **

**Please Review! ****Review!** **Review! ** **Review! ** **Review! ** **Review! ** **Review!** **Review!** **Review!** **Review!** **Review! ** **Review!** **Review!** **Review!** **Review!** **Review! ** **Review!** **Review!** **Review! ** **Review!** **Review!** **Review!**

**I love you guys, really, I do!**

**LOVE, LOVE, LOVE! :D **


	12. Author's Note 2

**Hey! Long time, no see!**

**So, this is just an authors note to tell everyone that I am currently at school, so The updates are going to take a lot longer than normal. Sorry to anybody who thought this was the next chapter. **

**Also, I have totally run out of ideas for this story so if you want the updates to be quicker, PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS! Seriously, I have the worst case of writers block since the back street boys started writing their own songs. :) Just PM me or send it in review form. Either way I really need some help. Can you please also fill out my poll. It's not that hard. Just click on three of the options... What have you got two broken hands; If you do, type with you feet 'justb llikef thgiss!'**

**So the more reviews, the faster I update, the more you smile, the less time I spend socializing with the world. Everybody wins! **

**Remember Review with Ideas, I dont care how good or bad or purple or marshmallow they are, Okay?**

**LOVE, LOVE, LOVE! :D**


	13. Chapter 11

**Two Weeks**

**Disclaimer: I owned I'm in the Band in a past life… But then the writer killed me and took it for his own. Damn the justice system!**

**AN: Did y'all hear that I'm in the Band is cancelled? That sucks right! But am still gonna write for this ship even after it's over. Who's with me? (Battle Cry!)**

**Chapter 11: Maybe it's time?**

It was late. Way, **way **too late in Tripp's book, but he couldn't help himself. Tripp lay on his side, in his bed, eyes locked on the sleeping girl that was Isabella in the bed across the room. Izzy, who, just a few hours earlier, had removed the room separator because, in her words, she said it was "Making weird whooshing shapes that make me not sleep… Don't look at me like that Tripp, now I know about your fear of Spiders! Haha!" Tripp smiled at the memory. _This is stupid. You have to tell her! You can't just sit and watch her sleep for the rest of your life! But you won't will you, You know why? Because you're a coward. A wuss, you don't deserve her. She deserves a man that will take charge and take what he wants. Not a teddy bear like Tripp Campbell. _Tripp rolled onto his stomach, his head in the pillow and groaned, maybe a little too loud.

"Tripp? What's wrong?" Izzy's tired voice drifted across the dark room like a warm wind in the desert, licking against Tripp's eardrums. _Maybe if I stay really still, she'll think I'm sleeping, and go back to sleep…_ Tripp felt the side of his bed dip. _Damn! _"Tripp, you're not fooling me, I know you're awake!" Izzy said and pushed his head lightly. Tripp rolled onto his back and took in the sight of her. _Mental pictures! _Her hair was slightly messed from sleep, and her clothes rumpled. She wore a pair of Short pajama pants with red and white vertical stripes and a plain white tank top. The light from the full moon outside was pouring through the window, hitting her in a way that made her look even more beautiful than normal.

"Tripp, what's wrong! I heard you groan and now you're sorta staring at me…" Izzy trailed off, looking down at her hands that were folded in her lap. "Oh, nothing Izz. Just a… uh, a stomach ache, and a bit of a headache. Nothing to worry about." He said sitting up slightly in the bed. "Are you sure, I'll go downstairs and get you some aspirin." She said, rising from the bed to head towards the door. "Oh, no Izz. It's really not necessary…" Tripp said, although he could use an aspirin; all that Izzy thinking gave him a headache. "Don't worry about it, I need a glass of water anyway" She said with a smile as she left the room. "Oh boy!" Tripp sighed once she was out of earshot._ What the hell am I gonna do? Wait, I know, when she comes back in I'm gonna tell her! No more Mr. Nice Guy. I really am gonna do it! DOOOO IIIITTTTT!_

**Meanwhile Downstairs**

_What the hell am I gonna do! Why was he staring at me? Did I have something on my face?_ Izzy looked in the mirror on the wall. _Nope, that's not it. Grrrr! THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING! _Izzy kicked at the door frame as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed two glasses and started to fill each with water. She then reached into the cabinet to find the aspirin. She found them behind the box of Sugar Wheels. _Yea, that's the logical place to keep aspirin! _Izzy rolled her eyes as she grabbed them and put them down on the counter. _I've got to tell him! It might just be the lack of sleep talking, but I need to tell him how I feel… _Izzy made up her mind, grabbed the water and the pills and all but ran back upstairs.

Izzy walked calmly through the door and returned to where she sat on Tripp's bed. "Hey" he said quietly. "Hey to" she said back in the same quiet tone. She gave him the tablets and his water leaned back on the headboard slightly. They sat in silence for the next few minutes. "Izzy, There's something…" "Tripp, I have to tell you…" They both said at the same time, and then started to laugh. "Okay, Tripp. You go first." Izzy said, slightly curious of what was going to be said, and also sort of scared. _What if he says that he knows how I feel and he isn't interested? Or what if he says that he doesn't even want to be friends anymore! Then I would be stuck alone, and he would get Jared and his stupid cheerleader chicks. Oh god, what if he says that he liked Andi! _"Izz, I just really need to say this, and I hope it doesn't ruin what we have… "Get on with in metal head" Izzy said, trying to keep the cocky exterior she always wears alive. "Izzy, I don't know how to say this but… I think, no, I've thought about it too much and I'm just gonna say it. I'm in love with you Izz, and I have been for a really long time. When you hurt yourself on those stairs, I… god, I had a thought of what life would be like without you and I realized I wouldn't last a day. You're on my mind all the time! Every day, and every night. I couldn't live without you!" Izzy sat back in shock.

"Please, say something Izzy!" Tripp said, turning his body to face hers. "I… I don't know what to say! Umm…" Tripp grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her towards him, silencing her. Their lips brushed against each other tentatively and softly. Tripp was relishing in the feeling on Izzy's soft, smooth lips on his, whilst Izzy's head was reeling. _I thought he said that he was in love to the guys! Or was he talking about me! Oh my god, he really is a great kisser. _Tripp started to take the kiss further. He pushed his lips harder on hers and wrapped his hands around her waist. She brought her hands around his neck and into his hair, running her fingers through the soft, short locks. They both pulled away at the same time, with shaky breathes and racing hearts. _Wow! _They thought.

"Umm, you wanted to tell me something?" Tripp asked, clearing his throat. "Um, well. Yeh! Back at ya!" Tripp gave her a confused look. "I was kinda gonna tell you the same thing you told me, except without the stairs stuff. I was gonna say that I keep having these dreams where I'll come through the door and you sweep me off my feet. In the end we're kissing and then we get interrupted. I was confused at first but then I started to admit the obvious to myself. I'm in love, Tripp, with you!" she said, a small smile gracing her lips at the end. A large smile crossed his features. "This is amazing Izzy! So, will you be my girlfriend?" Izzy smiled back at Tripp, the sun just rising over the clouds, making golden-pink fill the room. "Of course, Tripp. I'd love to"

Izzy stood, about ready to make her way to the other bed when she turned back around. "Izz, lie with me?" Tripp said, almost sounding like a child. Izzy smiled at him and lifted the covers. She slipped underneath them and snuggled into Tripp's side. "Now, no funny business! I know how rockstars can be" She said, **her** smirk returning to her face. "Wouldn't think of it Izz. Goodnight-morning." He said, sleep overcoming his brain. "Yeh, goodnight-morning to you to" she said, smiling as she slipped into sleep, the water and aspirin laying forgotten.

* * *

**Hi! So this is NOT the last chapter! This idea came from a friend who would like to remain anonymous, so THANKYOU MY FRIEND! Also, like I said in the authors notes, I go to school. So if the updates take longer, GET OVER IT! **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and i will try to get the next one out as fast as I can.**

**LOVE, LOVE, LOVE! :D**


	14. Chapter 12

**Two Weeks**

**Disclaimer: NO!**

**AN: Did y'all hear that I'm in the Band is cancelled? That sucks right! But am still gonna write for this ship even after it's over. Who's with me? (Battle Cry!)**

**Chapter 12: Would you lie with me?**

Tripp slowly opened his eyes to the bright morning outside of his window, and lay in a daze for a moment; the memories of last night flooding his mind. _Wow, was last night just a dream? _He suddenly became conscious of the heaviness on his chest. He looked down and saw his best friends head resting on his upper torso. She had curled into him during their slumber and he had barely noticed. _That was no dream, it really happened. I told her how I felt and it didn't end badly. I've got a girlfriend, no; scratch that, I've got Izzy! _He smiled down at her and lifted his hand to brush a few strands of her long chocolate brown hair from her face. He began to softly sing to her, his hand lightly grazing the remnants of her accident just last week.

"I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all"

He didn't notice as her eyes fluttered open, as he was to focused on singing to her. She finished the song for him in her beautiful voice.

"If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

She turned her head to face his and smiled. "Morning" he whispered, a small smile gracing his features. She leaned up to kiss his lips. The kiss lasted all of 7 seconds, it was soft and tentative, filled with emotion that neither of them could understand. When they pulled away, Izzy laying her head back down she said "Morning, boyfriend". _Wow! _He thought. _Hearing her say that about me is… Wow. _"Wow, doesn't that sound nice..." She smiled wider and stretched her arms out behind her head. A loud yawn escaped her lips. All this time Tripp continued to stroke her face.

"IZZY! TRIPP! GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS OUT OF BED BEFORE I COME UP THERE AND DRAG THEM OUT!" Beth shouted from downstairs, sounding like steam was coming out of her ears. Tripp looked over at the alarm clock. _6:33, on a Saturday… _"Wow, your mum sounds Pissed Off!" Izzy laughed, smirk sitting on her face. "Yeh, three guesses why?" Izzy let out a ringing laugh as she got out of the bed and started making her way to the door. "Oh by the way, yes. Yes I would." She smiled a genuine smile. Tripp was confused for a moment, but then thought back to the song he was singing minutes earlier. He jumped up and followed her out of the room and down the stairs, taking her hand in his.

* * *

**Hey! Yes, I am fully aware of the fact that this chapter is EXTREMELY short. It is sort of a filler chapter. I just thought it was cute. Whether you agree with me or not, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!**

**OH, AND PLEASE FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER. A_HallOfficial. :) Caitlyn actually tweets me all the time and I asked her to read my story but I don't know, anyway!**

**I would like to tell you about an amazing youtube video maker that has made some vids for Tripp and Izzy. Her name is MirandaTeenGirl. My fave video is her The Heart Never Lies one. Its awesome!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TALK TO ME AS I AM ON HERE AND LETTING MY SOCIAL LIFE SUFFER FOR YOU PEOPLE! YOU SHOULD BE SO GRATEFUL! ;D**

**LOVE, LOVE, LOVE! :D**


	15. Chapter 13

**Two Weeks!**

**Disclaimer: Nope!**

**Guess whose back? That's right! I'm as back as self-help books! I'm as back as the Chronicles of Narnia. I'm as back as tiny speedos. Oh yes, I'm as back as Cirque Du Solei. Hello again my friends! How are y'all doing?**

**AN: Did y'all hear that I'm in the Band is cancelled? That sucks right! But am still gonna write for this ship even after it's over. Who's with me? (Battle Cry!)**

**AN Again: I don't own the song in this chapter either. Bowling for Soup does. But for the sake of the story, let's just say Derek wrote it.**

**Chapter 13: This is Insane!**

Izzy and Tripp made their way down the stairs hand in hand, a grin spread across both of their faces. When they stepped into the living room, they both burst into fits of laughter. Beth was upside down in a snare trap, hair dangling over her face, while the band and a whole group of other people were busy setting up amplifiers, microphones and moving furniture out of the lounge room. Izzy let go of Tripp's hand to cover face and Tripp had to lean back on the doorframe to stop from falling to the ground.

"Tripp, stop laughing this minute and get me down from her!" Beth yelled, her face going red from anger and the blood rushing to her head.

"Oh right. Sorry Mom!" Tripp managed through his giggles, as he made his way over to her whilst trying to avoid the men carrying the equipment. Izzy was now looking around the room, thoroughly confused. The band turned around to see Tripp trying to untie his mom and immediately stopped him.

"Good Mornin' Little Man! How did you sleep?" Burger said, slipping between Tripp and Beth, blocking the way. Tripp looked up at him, baffled, and then smiled at the memory.

"Umm… Not great, but then Izzy got some water for both of us and I slept wonderfully" He said, very cleverly leaving out the most important detail. Izzy looked over at him and smirked. She then made her way over to stand next to him and crossed her arms.

"I slept fine too, thanks for asking!" Izzy said "But what I would like to know is why you are stopping Tripp from untying his Mom." She looked up at him expectantly and he lowered his gaze to the ground.

"Yeh! And why is she tied up in the first place?" Tripp supplied, also crossing his arms. Izzy nodded, and then turned to look at the cameras that were now coming through the door. Burger looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Well, the thing is… Umm…" Burger said, frantically looking around for someone to help him. Derek was walking past, holding a clip board in his hands and telling some guy to move the microphone further into the center. He grabbed onto Derek's arm and pulled him over to them.

"What did you do that for?" Derek complained. Burger gestured between Izzy & Tripp and his Mom, and Derek let out a sound of realization. He then put his clipboard down on the counter, knelt down so he was at Tripp & Izzy's height and gently rested his hands on one of each of their shoulders.

"I'm so sorry… How did you sleep?" He said, smiling and sounding very calm. Izzy and Tripp both threw his hands of their shoulders and Izzy walked into the kitchen in frustration. Derek rose.

"Derek! Why is my Mom upside down?" Tripp yelled throwing his hands in the air. Derek then turned to Burger.

"Is that it? You were making out like it was some big thing!" He said, and Burger sighed. "Kid, we had to make sure she wouldn't stop us from what we are doing. Thus, the Derek Jupiter world famous snare trap." He explained, gesturing to the trap as he finished with an air of pride. Tripp looked past Derek, over the counter in the kitchen where he saw Izzy. She was mimicking his movements behind his back and copying what he was saying. He snorted at her as she threw her hands in the air mouth 'World famous snare trap!'. Derek turned to look at her but she quickly turned and nonchalantly picked up her orange juice. She took a long drink and flashed a smile at Tripp.

"Laugh all you want kid but someday there will be a small boy in the icy mountains of Wales who says to his father 'Dad, dysg I mi sut I wneud trap Derek magl Jupiter?' meaning 'Dad, teach me how to make a Derek Jupiter snare trap?' and his dad will know exactly what to do!" Derek said, his eyes getting a faraway look in them. They heard spluttering from the kitchen and the turned to see Izzy half choking on her orange juice. Tripp smiled and she came back around and stood next to him, passing him a glass as well. She was still coughing slightly.

"You still haven't said what you are doing!" said Beth, her voice sounding slightly strained. Derek looked around the room and then back at them as if they had suddenly grown three heads each.

"You seriously don't know what's happening?" He asked, and they all shook their heads. "We're shooting the music video for Down for the Count!" He jumped up and down really excitedly. Tripp finally looked like he knew what they were on about.

"What's Down for the Count?" asked Izzy, still confused. Tripp smiled. _Wow she looks cute when she has no idea _what'_s going on! _

"It's a song that Derek wrote about one of his past relationships. It's about a guy whose girlfriend and he fight like cats and dogs, but always get back together. One day he just had enough and doesn't call her back. We wrote it like a boxing match… It's very cool!" Tripp explained. Izzy smiled.

"Cool! So what's the video going to be about?" She asked everyone. They all looked at each other.

"That is why you hired me! Am I not correct?" a man in a white polo shirt and black trousers said whilst walking through the door. He was in his mid-thirties and had dark brown hair and an afternoon shadow, and talked in a thick Scottish accent.

"Mr. Michaels! So great to see you!" Derek rushed over to greet the director. Izzy looked at Tripp with amazement. She then took him into the kitchen.

"How did you get Brandon Michaels to direct your video? He is the best! He has done videos for Hede, Bon Jovi, Radiohead!" She mused, still in awe. Tripp laughed and nodded his head. Tripp took this moment to look at what they were wearing. They both still had on their pajamas; Tripp in black sweatpants and a white t-shirt and Izzy in her tank and white and red striped pants. _Oh my god, I didn't notice before, but Izzy's tank top is __really __see through! I can see everything! __Everything!_

"Izzy, we might have a slight problem…" He said, prying his eyes away from her chest. She looked at him confused and then looked down at herself. She gasped, and crossed her hands over her chest, a look of panic overtaking her features.

"Oh Crap! Oh Shit! That's why all of those movers were looking at me! I can't go back out there like this Tripp. What am I going to do?" She said, having a miniature panic attack, leaning back against the wall next to the kitchen door. Tripp paced up and down the kitchen, thinking hard of some way to do this. _Wait, those movers were checking out my Izzy? After this is sorted they are so not getting a tip! _Tripp suddenly had an idea. He walked over to Izzy and kissed her softly. He pulled away before either of them could get too into it and smiled.

"Trust me!" He said, and she nodded back at him; her eyes filled with curiosity. He then started taking his shirt off.

"Wow, okay, down boy. I know I said that I trust you but that is so not what I meant!" she said, laughing. He gave her the '_Very Funny_' look and continued to take it off. She couldn't help but stare at his well-defined abs and line of hair that lead from his belly button to inside his pants. _Okay, so it might have been sorta what I meant… I mean I totally wouldn't mind. Maybe just not in the kitchen… _She thought.

"Like what you see?" Tripp asked, flexing his muscles to Izzy. Izzy mumbled a yes as he passed her his shirt. She shook her head and closed her eyes as she pulled his shirt over her head. She looked down at herself. _Better!_ He smiled and said the same thing. It was even more necessary for the shirt to do its job after the last couple of minutes. _Why is it soooo easy for him to turn me on? I mean all he has to do is take his shirt off and I'm hot and bothered! Damn his gorgeousness! _

"Come on" he said, tugging on her arm. She finally came out of her thoughts.

"But what are you going to wear?" she asked him, thinking that if there are any girls out there they won't be able to resist his beautiful appearance. And it was like he read her mind.

"Don't worry. I'm a dude! It doesn't matter as much for us. And don't worry, you're the only girl in this house that I'd ever want" he said, placing a soft kiss on her lips before they entered the lounge room again. The minute they stepped out the director; Mr. Michaels, was upon them.

"Ahh! You must be the young guitar player I have heard so much about! Tripp, right? And who is this lovely lady, your girlfriend?" He said as he forcefully shook Tripp's hand and then kissed Izzy's. Tripp had to smile at the look on her face. He nodded.

"That's me! And yeh, this is Izzy. My best friend and girlfriend" He smiled at Izzy in adoration. She smiled back and he pulled her close to his side. Mr. Michaels looked at them, as if deep in thought.

"Well, Now I'm going to explain to storyline of the video for you, shall I?" He asked, taking a note book out of his bag. Tripp and Izzy nodded and the band crowded around. "Well, this is the pitch. We'll open with the band, one of them in a referee's uniform who will do the announcers bit in the beginning. Then we can switch between the two leads, the teenage boy and girl. Then we can sort of do what you say in the song, okay? And at the end, I thought we could add a phone message from the girl and then boy could delete it… What do you think?" He finished, still looking at Tripp and Izzy in the same way as before, thinkely. Everyone smiled and nodded their heads in agreement, even Beth who was still upside down.

"So who have you cast for the leads?" Burger asked. Mr. Michaels was silent for a moment and then looked back at the band.

"I was just thinking, if we hire leads we will have barely enough money in the budget to do any press, and I think that I might have just found some that will do it…" He thought out loud.

"Who?" Ash questioned, still looking absolutely confused. They all looked at Mr. Michaels expectantly.

"You two!" He half shouted, pointing at Tripp and Izzy. Izzy nodded enthusiastically and Tripp grasped her hand and interlocked their fingers. The band all turned around and looked at them, and then to their hands.

"You dog!" Derek yelled, smiling.

"When did this happen?" Burger shouted, but still looking happy.

"I'm yelling at hands!" Ash exclaimed. They all looked at him confused.

"So what do you say, kids?" The director laughed, amused by the revelation of their relationship.

"Last night, and If Izzy wants to do it then I will to!" Tripp said, addressing the first part to the band and the last part to Mr. Michaels. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. The band wolf whistled.

"Okay! Then let's get these kids in hair and makeup and Wardrobe!" Mr. Michaels yelled and people came running from all over the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was amazing!" Izzy exclaimed after they finished shooting. Tripp and she were sitting on the now repositioned couch in the living room, him with his arms wrapped around her. He smiled and started twirling a lock of her hair.

"Yeh, it was absolutely insane! And you were fabulous. I didn't know you could act?" He said, still unable to comprehend that she was all his. She looked up at him and smirked.

"You know I can do anything Tripp" she smiled a megawatt smile and he laughed. _Haha! My head bounces when he laughs. _Izzy thought.

"We haven't been left alone all day!" He supposed, calming down and moving his hand so that he was rubbing Izzy's arm. She felt a surge of electricity go through the air. _Damn, that was too forward. I screwed up._ Tripp thought, mentally face-palming. _ I'm such a loser._

"We're alone now" Izzy said unsurely, but still with a seductive edge to her voice. Tripp raised his eyebrow and looked down at her face. She was biting her bottom lip and looking down, away from his face.

"Yes we are" He smiled and lifted her chin gently with his fingers so that their lips collided softly. The kissed softly and tenderly, revealing every emotion known to man. He slid his lips carefully against hers, and she his, but they both knew they wanted more. Tripp tried to deepen the kiss but the awkward angle was hurting his neck. Izzy saw this and they separated momentarily. She then turned herself so that she was facing Tripp, straddling his waist. They kissed again and this time it was a lot more passionate. He slid his tongue out and ran it across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She gladly opened her mouth and their tongues slid together. Izzy let Tripp explore her mouth for a moment before she returned the favor. She wreathed her hands into his hair and he placed his hands on her waist. He moved his hands to the hem of her shirt.

He slowly slid his hands underneath the fabric of her shirt and she gasped when his cool hands came in contact with her stomach. He ran them up her sides and traced patterns over her tanned skin. She ran her hands through his short brown hair. He moved his head away from her lips and she groaned a little. He then started kissing along her jaw to her ear where he gently nipped at her earlobe, and she giggled. He bent his head ever so slightly, and pressed his lips to her neck. Izzy's eyelids fluttered shut. Tripp began to gently kiss down her neck, searching for her pulse. Once he found the point, his teeth grazed over the delicate skin and he bit down gently. She gasped sharply as a strike of pain hit her, and then she exhaled. She would have one monster hickey later on. He pressed his lips over the red spot on her neck as she murmured "Oh god Tripp".

Tripp's hand grabbed the Black glittery tank top strap, and slowly slid it down her shoulder. She shrugged out of it, and slid the other one off for him. He slowly slid her shirt over her head, and she shook her hair as soon as she was rid of the clothing. Her hair was now hanging loosely over her bare shoulders clad only in her black lacey bra, and Tripp smiled when he saw her blush. He took his finger under her chin and lifted her head.

"You're absolutely beautiful!" He said and she smiled nervously.

"I'm no Lana or Andi" She said, looking at the floor. _I had no idea Izz was so insecure! _He thought.

"I'm not in love with Lana. I'm in love with you and only you. You're far more beautiful than either of them!" Tripp answered, cradling her head in his hands. He pulled her lips to his again and she smiled.

"You're just saying that." Izzy whispered.

"If I was just saying that, then why would I do this?" Tripp whispered, as he placed his lips back upon Izzy's. Izzy could feel every heartbeat, every pulse, and she could hear the blood pounding in her ears. Tripp's warm hands wrapped around her back, and she shivered as the heat from his hands radiated into her body.

She removed one of her hands from his hair and tugged on his shirt and Tripp willingly removed it. His six pack was tanned and rock hard and Izzy began tracing the patterns and shapes on his chest. Her French manicured fingertips were ticklish on his chest, and he moved her hands from his chest to his face. "Believe me now?" he asked huskily, and she just nodded.

"What I don't believe is that anyone would ever do that on my couch!" Beth said from the stair. The pair jumped up and Izzy let out a little scream. When they turned around they saw the whole band and Beth standing in the hallway. Tripp made an effort to block Izzy from their sights in her current state and pushed her behind himself. She leant into his back and put her hands on his arm. The band were all looking bewildered and Beth was looking amused at the petrified expressions on both of their faces.

"Needless to say, the room separator is going back up tonight." Beth said, as sheepish looks overtook both of the teenager's faces.

* * *

**Hi! Are you all still there in I'm in the Band Land? **

**Please check out my other stories, it would mean the world to me! And also go look at EpicNerd! Her stories are brilliant!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Well, I hope you like this Chapter and I will try to update eventually. **

**LOVE, LOVE, LOVE! :D**


End file.
